Armageddon and the Missing Link
by Kokiri7656
Summary: Condensed. Disaster is about to strike Hyrule. The moon is falling and just coming off a trip to a parallel dimension, Saria knows it's because of Majora's Mask. But she knows Link will save the day...won't he?
1. Part 1: Falling...falling...falling...

Author's Note: Special thanks to everyone who's read my previous works. This was a long time in the making, as I wasn't as focused this time around. But it should be something special nonetheless.

  


2nd Note: I'm a little too lazy to type out the whole chronology. I'll just say that if you haven't read "A Place Like Home…?" yet, then I encourage you to do so. I also realize that it's been a very long time since I last left you all and some may not remember me, so I'll help you all out with a * reference occasionally, which will point back to a previous story and not leave any confusion.

  
Chapter 1/Introduction  


Usually the mood was much lighter at the Forest Temple. The Kokiri could often be seen going about their daily routines day in and day out since the day that they moved in to live with Saria. But something had happened.

It had been a month since Saria came back from…Mido still had no idea what to think about that*****. She said she was in some parallel dimension and everything was just like Hyrule…but different. She said she saw Zoras living in the forest, Hylians living on the lake, and Kokiri ruling in the castle. It gave Mido a sense of satisfaction to hear that Kokiri were held in high prestige somewhere, especially since racism against them had been at an all-time high. Saria even told Mido that he was a king. Of course, Mido couldn't help but feel a boost of ego. The ego quickly deflated though. Something more serious had happened. The end of the world was approaching.

Mido looked around the temple courtyard. Nearly all the Kokiri were out. He could see Miso lying on the freshly cut grass. The twins, Fala and Ralo, were sitting by the pond. Rala and Domi were sitting behind them. They haven't been apart too much since it happened. Somi and Mira were sitting in front of Mido and stayed completely silent. They hardly said anything in days. The Know-It-All brothers were in the very back. Dore, Dila, and Sofa would often be training, but with this recent occurrence, it seemed pointless. Sodo was there earlier, but he walked out a few minutes ago.

Mido looked into the sky to see exactly what had been threatening their very world. It was the moon and it seemed to be headed straight for Hyrule. At first Mido thought that it would just be something else to keep Link occupied. He was always being the hero in these situations. But gradually, his hope began to fade. If Link hadn't done something by now, then was their world really doomed?

"It's true what they say," Somi said, finally breaking the long silence. "The waiting is the hardest part."

"I hear that," Dila added. "Can't that stupid thing just crash already?"

"Excuse me!" Rala cut in. "But I'm not exactly looking forward to total oblivion."

"That's just you," Sofa said. "But I can't take much more of this. I'm sick of having to see a grinning moon in the sky."

"All right, enough!" Mido snapped. "I don't want to hear anything even close to arguing."

Dore snickered. "Who ever thought you'd be the peacemaker?"

"W-Well, I'm just trying to keep some order," Mido stuttered. "Besides, don't you think these last few days would be better spent doing something other than arguing?"

"This wasn't exactly something I was expecting you to say, Mido," Ralo said in shock.

"Well, think about it," Fala countered. "Who else is going to do it? After all, our resident peacekeeper isn't here right now."

"Hey, that's right," Rala spoke out. "Where IS Saria?"

Everyone looked at Somi and Mira. For the past month, those two and Saria seemed to be inseparable, until just recently*****. But maybe they'd know where she was.

"Don't ask us," Somi finally said. "We don't know where she went."

"She's probably in some place we don't know about," Mira added. "I mean, she HAS been here a lot longer than us. Or she might have just left."

"What else is new?" Miso asked cynically. "She's always leaving, even though she's supposed to stay here for the rest of her life or something."

"No, she's here," Somi responded. "We just don't know where. The only one who probably knows where she went is Sodo."

"Why am I not surprised?" Dore blurted out.

"I don't get it," Dila said. "The world's ending in a matter of days and she doesn't want to spend them with us?"

"She probably just wants to be alone to think about this," Mira replied. "Armageddon can really make a person think."

"Ah, let her be alone or with Sodo for now," Mido finally concluded. "I have a feeling she'll be back before it's all over."

Nothing more was said. Everyone just looked into the sky to see the slow, yet rapidly approaching moon. No one knew how it started towards their world and it didn't look like they'd find out. At least, not until it was too late.

  
Chapter 2  


It was true that nobody knew where she was. Saria was in a well-hidden hole in the wall of the temple. It was near the entrance and she could see clearly out to the Sacred Forest Meadow. She would often come out to see the sunset in the forest, but with all that's happened, that was no longer possible. The moon had come so close to Hyrule that it had all but covered the sun.

For the last few days, Saria hadn't taken her eyes off the falling moon. As much as she hated to admit it, the sight was starting to scare her. She didn't want to think that the world was actually coming to an end. The other Kokiri were quick to jump to conclusions and were quick to talk about repenting. But Saria didn't believe that the end would come. She knew that this could all be avoided. She knew the moon could be stopped.

She didn't know much about the legend, but she knew just about everything about Link. After all, it was Saria who raised him in the forest. The moon wasn't falling naturally, it was being brought down by an evil force, a force she had seen when she in the other Hyrule*. And she knew the force could be stopped. If anyone could do it, it was Link. But why was Link taking so long? The moon had been falling for weeks. She was starting to worry that Link wouldn't be able to thwart this latest threat.

"Saria?"

The voice startled the Forest Sage. She didn't think anybody would find her. But she had underestimated Sodo. Since declaring their love for each other******, they basically had no more secrets. And sometimes that worked against Saria.

"Sodo, I didn't want anyone to find me," Saria pouted.

"Sorry," Sodo said sheepishly. "But you're starting to worry everybody. I mean, you've been a recluse lately. Is something bothering you?"

Saria didn't say anything. She just looked into the sky.

"Oh…" Sodo said in realization. "It's THAT, isn't it?"

"Not exactly…" the little Forest Sage said reluctantly. "…Well…maybe."

"I can't believe it," Sodo frowned. "It's just hard to believe that our world is coming to an end."

"Our world isn't coming to an end," Saria said with a tone of annoyance. "It can't end like this!"

Sodo shook his head. "This isn't exactly something we can control. I mean, we can't stop a natural disaster like a falling moon."

"But it isn't a natural disaster," Saria shot back. "It's something…more evil than that."

"Evil?" the young boy asked curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you ever wondered about my near-death experience in that other Hyrule*****?" Saria asked.

"You said something about a near-death experience, but you never went beyond that," Sodo answered. "What did you mean?"

"I meant that there was a falling moon over there too," Saria clarified. "And it wasn't natural."

Sodo looked dumbfounded. "Another falling moon? How did that happen?"

"You remember that creep, Drekkin?" Saria asked.

"The wizard*******? I remember him. That guy was scary."

"He was a lot worse over there," Saria continued. "He was the whole reason I got pulled into that portal. It was just some sick trap for him to kill us all with Majora's Mask."

Sodo looked on curiously. "What's Majora's Mask?"

Saria sighed. "Majora's Mask. It's an evil mask that's been around for many years. I didn't know what it was either, until Link told me. It contains an evil the likes of which no one would ever want to see. And it can corrupt even the purest of minds. The other world's version of Link wore the mask and he became evil. In the world of Termina, Link chased after a Skull Kid wearing the mask. The mask made him evil, even though his heart was pure."

"Sounds scary."

"It was. Even when we got the mask off, it still tried to kill everybody. It was far too dangerous to keep around. In fact, on our way back to this world, Link tossed the mask into limbo*****. But there's one thing about that mask. The mask is always the source of a falling moon."

Sodo sat down next to Saria and looked up into the sky. "So you think it's the mask causing all this?"

Saria wore a grim expression. "I'm sure of it."

"But if Link threw the mask in limbo, then how did it get back here?"

"I wondered about that myself," Saria answered. "But then I remembered something. Every dimension or universe has a parallel version of everything. Whether it's a person or an object, there's one in each universe. The mask that Link disposed of was the Majora's Mask of the parallel Hyrule. But there was never anything said about a Majora's Mask in THIS Hyrule."

"So that means that somebody has the mask in this world?" Sodo asked, summing it all up.

Saria nodded. "Definitely. I knew it from the first moment that the moon started falling. And it can be stopped. It's just a matter of finding the mask and getting rid of it."

"So you KNEW it could be stopped?" Sodo asked indignantly. "Why didn't you tell us? We're running around the temple like cuccos with our heads cut off thinking this was the end of the world. And you knew it wasn't, yet you kept that from us?"

"I…sort of didn't want to say anything at first," Saria tried answering. "We've been taking our lives for granted lately and I just thought that something like this would help realize what we have."

"You could have let me in on it," Sodo growled, still feeling a little ticked. "You know that I've had enough traumas to last me a hundred years. But then again, I see where you were going with this." After a moment of silence, a smile grew on Sodo's face. "I might have done the same thing if I were in your boots."

Saria frowned. "Yeah, but…there's something else."

Sodo's smile quickly faded. "Something else? What do you mean?"

Saria took a deep breath. "Well, it's true that the mask and the moon can be stopped. And if anyone can do it, it's Link. But…"

Silence.

"But…?" Sodo asked grimly.

"It's been weeks," Saria continued. "If Link hasn't done anything by now…I'm starting to worry. What if something's happened to Link? What if he hasn't found the mask? We'd all be doomed."

"Maybe he's taking his time," Sodo tried saying.

"I want to believe that," Saria said solemnly. "But I'm not sure if that's the case."

Sodo shook his head. "Oh, Saria. We can count on Link. There have been plenty of times that Link's proved himself to be a hero, haven't there?"

Saria nodded. "I guess you're right. I sometimes think that Link was born to be a hero. Even when he just a little boy."

Sodo suddenly noticed where she was going with this. "You're not thinking of…"

"Oh, you DO remember." Saria grinned.

  
Chapter 3  


Saria took a deep breath. "It was a long time ago, but I still remember every detail. You don't forget something like that. It was another near-death experience, but it showed that Link always had that heroic part of him. It was back in the Lost Woods, a few years before Link left on his quest…"

* * *

Saria looked up as she sat on her usual tree stump. She never went out into the Sacred Forest Meadow this late at night, but she couldn't sleep that night. But she never knew why she didn't do this before. The sky was absolutely beautiful. She never saw the stars the way she was seeing them that night. It provided the perfect mood for when she was playing her ocarina.

After a few hours, Saria began to yawn. The night began to take its toll on the green-haired girl. Putting her ocarina away, Saria got to her feet and started walking out of the Sacred Forest Meadow. But there was only one problem. Unlike the other times she came out to the Lost Woods, this was not a bright sunny day. The sky was pitch black. She could hardly see anything and she began to worry after she had been walking for over half an hour.

Saria looked around her to see that she was completely lost. She completely forgot where she just walked in and didn't know where she was going. The Lost Woods were extremely vast and Saria wouldn't be surprised if she were just walking in circles. She stopped in her tracks, not to see where to go next, but because the sky was literally pitch black. She couldn't see ahead of her anymore.

She made sure to step forward carefully. As she walked slowly, she heard the loud howl of a Wolfos. She froze and stood frightened. She knew that anything could happen. Maybe there was a Wolfos somewhere near her. Maybe there was a Mad Deku Scrub approaching. Even the thought of ghosts began to creep into Saria's mind. She moved carefully towards her, but the Wolfos howled again. She turned around to see if anything was following her. Shaking, she stepped backwards but suddenly lost her footing.

The next thing she knew, Saria was falling down a hole. She landed awkwardly and stayed down for a few minutes. She tried to get up, but quickly fell back down. It was her ankle. When she had fallen down the hole, all the pressure of her landing went right on her ankle. She tried getting up again, but she concluded that she had indeed twisted her ankle. She grabbed a strong Deku stick and used it as a crutch as she tried to get up.

The emerald girl looked around and saw that she was in a grotto within the Lost Woods. She started to regret coming out to the Sacred Forest Meadow this late. Next time, she would remember to do something else to cure her insomnia. The grotto she was in was definitely silent. Saria shook her head. It seemed to be common for them to fall into holes. One day, they'd have to map out the Lost Woods.

Just then, the silence was broken. It was a loud rustling sound. Saria looked in front of her to see that there was a Gohma in front of her. Startled, she threw a rock at the cycloptic spider creature. It moved back in a panic, but the rustling began to grow louder. Out of the shadows, suddenly came a bigger Gohma. This one was more than twice Saria's size. It was now hissing in her direction and looked menacingly at her with its one eye. Usually, Saria would quickly climb out of the hole and away from danger. But her ankle was twisted. The young girl was stuck.

"SARIA!!!!"

The terrified Saria looked up to see that standing outside the grotto was Link. She couldn't believe it, and she didn't want to either. The eight-year old Link jumped on top of the Gohma and Saria felt her heart sink. She couldn't stand the thought of Link risking his life just for her. Then she saw that Link had something in his hand. It was…a blanket. He draped it over the Gohma's eye and blinded the creature. It shook its head in confusion trying to see ahead of it, but it ended up crashing. Having temporarily knocked out the Gohma, Link jumped off and ran towards Saria.

"We've got to get out of here," Link said quickly.

"I-I can't," Saria said painfully. "My ankle."

Just then, the Gohma seemed to be coming to. It meant to take her, but now it pained her to see it would take Link as well. But Link didn't seem to be shaken, not like he would have been a few years ago anyway. He stood his ground. 

"O…k…" Link said slowly. "I guess I'll have to go to Plan B."

"What's Plan B?" Saria asked as the Gohma started getting to its feet.

"Actually…I don't know," Link confessed. "I didn't even have much of a Plan A."

The vile Gohma started to inch towards Saria and Link. But Link stayed confident. It looked like he had a plan. He grabbed a rock and wrapped it around the end of the blanket. Instinctively, Saria ducked. Just as she thought, Link swung the blanket like a sling and accurately flung the rock right at the Gohma's eye. The Gohma stumbled around the grotto and fell once more, but it wasn't out. It was just shrieking in pain. Quickly, Link took something out of his pocket. It was…a fork. Armed with only the fork, Link stabbed the Gohma in the back of the neck. Saria looked on in astonishment as the Gohma fell dead.

Saria limped towards Link. She looked at the utensil curiously. "A fork? You killed it with a fork?"

"I thought I'd need something," the eight-year old Link answered. "The Know-It-All brothers never bothered to teach me how to use a bow…or even a slingshot. There aren't any swords in the village... not that I know of. So I looked for the sharpest thing I could find. And you always said if I swung a fork around long enough, I'd put an eye out…I just missed it by a few inches."

"Where did you get the fork?" Saria asked dryly.

"From…your silverware collection," Link said sheepishly. "Sorry."

Usually, Saria would explode at that. She worked hard to keep that silverware polished. But she didn't mind this time. "It's ok Link. I'm glad you took it. You saved my life."

"It's ok," Link responded. "I mean, how many times have you saved my life? I don't know what'd I do without you, Sissy."

Saria shook her head. Eight-years old and Link still hadn't dropped that habit of calling her Sissy. But she still had one more question. "But how did you know I was here?"

"I saw you weren't in bed," Link answered. "And I knew exactly where you'd be. I tried getting to the Sacred Forest Meadow…but it's dark out here. I just stopped because I was lost. But then I heard you and I heard the Gohma. And I just followed my ears."

"I'm glad you did," Saria said happily, hugging the young boy. "I'd hate to think of what might have happened if you showed up any later. You're a real hero, Link."

"You really mean it?" Link asked with a brightened expression.

Saria nodded. "Just don't let it go to your head, hero."

* * *

  
Chapter 4  


"Of course, I opened up a whole new can of worms on that one," Saria continued. "It took days to calm Link down after that, he was so happy. I'm glad though. It was nice to give him some confidence. He needed it growing up around the forest."

"You see?" Sodo asked comfortingly. "Even when it doesn't seem like it, Link always comes through in the end. Maybe he'll just save the day at the last second."

Saria thought about that and smiled. She felt a little better, but she couldn't shake off the falling moon. It was still in the sky and was still falling towards Hyrule. She couldn't stand the wait. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

"Saria?"

Saria shook her head. She brought herself out of that trance. "Y-Yeah. What is it?"

Sodo peered down at the Sacred Forest Meadow. "Someone's coming."

Saria noticed it too. Someone was approaching the Forest Temple. She couldn't make out who it was until a few seconds later. It shocked her to see who it was.

Approaching the Forest Temple…was Malon…and she was alone.

  


*****-See 'A Place Like Home…?'

******-See 'A New Evil: The Final Chapters'

*******-See 'An Issue of Truth'

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	2. Part 2: Missing?

Author's Note: Special thanks to everyone who's read my previous works. This was a long time in the making, as I wasn't as focused this time around. But it should be something special nonetheless. I'll still help out with * references.

  
Chapter 5  


It definitely surprised Saria to see Malon approaching the Forest Temple. But more than that, it amazed Saria that she was alone. She and Link were in love and were usually inseparable. Why was Malon alone? Had something happened? Or was Link looking for the mask?

Saria and Sodo came out and ran up to the seemingly tired farm girl. She seemed to be out of breath. Saria hadn't seen Malon for at least a month when they were stuck in that parallel Hyrule with Link and Princess Zelda*****. She wished she were happier to see her, but seeing Malon alone raised a lot of questions.

It was Sodo who broke the silence. "Malon? You look tired."

"I've been walking all night," Malon said, breathing heavily. "I need to sit down."

Saria led the farm girl to a wall and sat her down. "Malon, what are you doing here alone? Where's Link?"

Silence. It was a long silence that started to scare Saria.

"Link…" Malon began. She struggled to find the right words. "Link's…disappeared."

That hit Saria like a ton of bricks. She was completely speechless. She looked up at the sky, watching the falling moon, and immediately realized what that meant. It could mean that something terrible had happened to Link and the world could be doomed.

"He's disappeared?" Saria asked rhetorically. "Malon, where'd he go?"

"I have no idea where he went," Malon answered. "I just woke up one night and saw that he had left the ranch. He wasn't around anywhere, but he was just gone."

Saria realized this could be disastrous. "Malon, did he disappear before or after the moon started falling?"

Malon took a deep breath. "Before. He's been gone for weeks. At first, I thought he went out for a stroll or for a visit here or somewhere else. But now, I don't know where he is…or if he's even ok."

Saria stood silent. She looked up at the sky again. If Link had disappeared, then something was terribly wrong. If he was gone, then who would be left to stop the end of the world?

"Come in, Malon," was all Saria could say. "You could use some sleep."

  
Chapter 6  


They hadn't moved from their spot on the courtyard. Mido and the other Kokiri were still there looking up at the moon. Aside from a few occasional arguments, it had remained completely silent. But Mido saw Sodo peeking in through the door.

"What are you doing?" Mido asked curiously, finally breaking the long silence.

"Uh…n-nothing," Sodo answered nervously. "I just wanted to see if everyone was still here." He seemed a bit edgy. "W-Well…time for me to go." Closing the door, Sodo left as quickly as he had came.

"Well, that was weird," Rala observed.

"What's with him?" Miso asked.

"Maybe he's just nervous from our impending doom," Somi tried answering. "I mean, aren't you all a little edgy knowing that our world's ending?"

Everyone agreed.

Just then, an idea hit Mido. "Well, if our world's about to end, then we might as well make the most of it."

"How do we make the most of this?" Fala asked.

"We're about to die," Ralo added.

"I knew it," Dore smirked. "The pressure's gotten to him. Mido's cracked."

"I have NOT cracked!" Mido snapped. "I'm just proposing that we do a little something on this occasion. A feast."

Everyone looked strangely at Mido.

"You…want to have a feast?" Dila asked slowly.

"But feasts are for celebrating," Sofa noted.

"You're going to celebrate us all dying?" Miso asked.

"No," Mido groaned. "This is not to commemorate our impending deaths. It's more like to commemorate the final days of our lives. If we're going out, we might as well go out with a bang."

Silence.

"Hmm, I think I see what you're saying here," Dore finally said. He stood up and looked at all the present Kokiri. "Well, I think Mido's right."

"You do?" Dila and Sofa asked. They looked at their brother in bewilderment.

"Don't give me that look," Dore frowned. "Just because we're all about to die horrible deaths doesn't mean we can't indulge ourselves during these last few days."

"My sentiments exactly," Mido said excitedly. "So I propose we spend the next few days hunting down a few Deku Scrubs…no…a few DOZEN Deku Scrubs and have one giant feast."

"When is this giant feast?" Mira asked.

Mido looked up at the sky. "Judging by how close that moon is, I'd say we have about a week. So we'd better get moving. The girls can set up a giant table at the courtyard and the rest of us can go out into the Sacred Forest Meadow and hunt a few dozen Deku Scrubs. By the end of the week, we'll be indulging ourselves in one giant last meal."

Everyone seemed to be murmuring affirmatively. They seemed to like this idea, which was pretty amazing in itself. No one seemed to like Mido's ideas. It must've been a sign of the Apocalypse…Mido shook his head. These weren't thoughts he wanted to have when the moon was so close to crashing.

"So when do we start?" Miso asked.

"We start now," Mido said proudly. He pulled Miso up and dragged him along. He noticed that the Know-It-All brothers weren't following. "Aren't you three coming?"

"We'll catch up to you," Dore shrugged. "Besides, we thought we'd give you a head start."

"And just what's THAT supposed to mean?" Mido demanded.

"It means that you and Miso couldn't get a Deku Scrub to save your lives," Dore answered. "I'll bet we can bring back at least twice as many as you."

"You're on!" Mido shouted. Mido was never one to turn down a challenge. It wouldn't look good for his image. His ego wouldn't let anyone like Dore show him up.

Dore smirked confidently at his brothers. "This is going to be easy."

"We'll see how easy it is!" Mido shot back. "We'll meet outside in five minutes and split up. And we'll see who can get more Deku Scrubs."

"Why do I have a feeling they won't get very many?" Rala whispered to Domi.

"Never mind that," Mido said dryly, having heard Rala. "You girls just get everything ready for our final feast. This may take a while."

Having said that, Mido dragged Miso behind him and made his way out of the temple, closely followed by Domi. He soon found himself followed by the Know-It-All brothers. The battle lines were drawn and this time, Mido wouldn't let Dore outshine him. Especially since this would be their last competition before the end came.

  
Chapter 6  


It had been a few hours since Malon arrived. Saria's heart just compelled her to let Malon rest, even though from the looks of the moon, they wouldn't have many hours left. She had Malon resting in the basement of the Forest Temple. They were in the room in which Link defeated the Phantom Ganondorf, where none of the Kokiri would see her. The last thing Saria needed was for them to make a fuss of this. They had enough to worry about.

Sodo suddenly walked back in. "They have no idea she's here."

"I think it's a good idea we keep it that way," Saria said. Just then, Malon woke up. Saria walked over to the weary farm girl. "Feeling better?"

"Not exactly," Malon replied. "I'm just worried. I don't know where Link's gone."

Saria needed to learn some details of this disappearance. Their whole world might depend on it. "Malon, do you remember the last time you saw Link?"

Malon lay on the ground thinking. "I…think so. It was a few weeks ago…"

* * *

It was late. A full moon was clearly visible in the Hyrule sky as it had been for the past few hours. Having finished her chores for the day, Malon figured that she would go to sleep. She made her way out of the stable and started walking towards her room. But a familiar face stopped her at the door.

"You aren't going to sleep already, are you?"

Malon nodded tiredly. "Come on, Link. I've had a hard day and I just want to get to bed."

Link just shook his head. "Malon, you always used to stay up late. Don't you remember when we used to watch the sun rise together?"

Malon smiled gently. "Of course I do. It was just YESTERDAY!"

"Oh, right," Link said sheepishly. "Wasn't that just beautiful?"

Malon giggled. She saw where Link was trying to go with this. "I know you want us to have one of our romantic nights, but I just feel tired. I need to get some sleep." She started walking past Link and into her room.

"What should I do though?" she heard Link ask. "I'm not tired."

"Go play with Epona or something," Malon yawned. "Or go have a staring contest with Ingo. I don't care, just let me SLEEP!"

Malon slammed the door and plopped into her bed. She immediately fell asleep.

Hours passed…

****CRASH****

Malon woke up at the sound of lightning. She looked at the cucco clock to see that it was only two in the morning. But she immediately noticed that Link wasn't in his bed. He still hadn't gone to sleep. As much as she didn't want to, she pulled herself out of bed. She knew she would find Link in the stable talking with Epona. She made sure to tiptoe down the stairs as to not wake up her father (as if THAT were possible) and walked out the door. The farm girl covered her head as much as she could as she crossed through the rain and into the stable. The first thing she noticed was that it was seemingly empty.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Malon turned around to see that Ingo was still up and finishing up his chores. Ingo still had his surly expression, but he wasn't who Malon was looking for.

"Ingo, have you seen Link?"

Ingo paused to ponder that. "I haven't seen him. Are you sure he wasn't with you?"

"I haven't seen him," Malon answered. "He's not in bed and he's not in here. Where could he be?"

Before she could let Ingo answer, Malon walked out of the stable. Bracing the heavy wind, she walked into the corral. It was empty. Link wasn't there either. Just then, she heard Ingo again.

"I wouldn't worry about the boy," Ingo shouted from the stable. "Maybe he just went for a walk."

It sounded weird to Malon. Who would take a walk in the middle of this heavy rain? But she remembered that this was Link. He might have had another of his prophetic nightmares and walked out. He might have gone to Hyrule Castle, or more likely, he might have gone to the Forest Temple to visit Saria. That had to be it.

Not thinking any more of it, Malon went back to bed.

* * *

"I thought he'd be back," Malon continued. "If he did come here, I knew he wouldn't be back for a while. But then days passed and the days turned into weeks and there was no sign of him. And I decided to look for him on my own."

"Did you try Hyrule Castle?" Saria asked.

"I tried, but there's something going on over there," Malon answered. "Security's the tightest it's ever been and I couldn't get in. I think something might be wrong."

"You think it has anything to do with Link?" Sodo asked.

"Maybe," Malon shrugged. "There's always the possibility that Zelda had a message sent to Link and he might have left on short notice. But if that were true, then why wouldn't they let me in? I told them who I was and they recognized me, but they still didn't let me in. I think something might have happened to Zelda too."

Saria looked up at the sky again. "Link's disappeared and Zelda may be missing. And there's a giant moon falling down on our world, undoubtedly from Majora's Mask. Somebody's behind this."

"But who?" Sodo wondered. "Who would remove Link and Zelda and then send a moon crashing down to destroy our world. It doesn't make sense."

Malon stood up. "It doesn't make sense to a person. But if there's anything I've learned about Majora's Mask, and I've learned quite a bit from Link, it's that no one's thinking straight when they're wearing that mask. They don't control their own actions, they're always under the influence of the mask's evil."

"So what do we do?" Sodo asked.

"We have to find Link or whoever's wearing the mask," Saria answered boldly. "Link might have some idea of what's going on with the moon and may have some kind of lead. But if we find whoever's wearing the mask, we can get it off and put an end to all this."

"Wait a minute," Sodo said sternly. "You can't be serious. Saria, you told me that Majora's Mask almost killed Link. I can't let you or Malon get in the face of that kind of power. Who knows what could happen?"

"We have no choice," Saria shot back. "If we don't go, we'll all be doomed. We've got to leave right away. There isn't much time."

Sodo seemed a little more nervous. "B-But Saria. You can't go. You don't know what'll happen."

Saria didn't know what to think of that. At first, she thought Sodo was getting worried for her safety again. She admired that about him, but this was a dire situation. She couldn't let him stand in her way. Then she got an idea.

"You're right, Sodo," Saria said. "I don't know what I'm thinking. Malon and I would be so defenseless out there."

Sodo's demeanor wasn't changing. This frustrated Saria. Being in love with each other also meant that they knew everything about each other. He was seeing right past this charade. But Saria still had another trick up her sleeve.

"Of course, if you were to come with us, I'm sure we'd be fine. After all, you're such a strong guy."

"Saria…" Sodo said in a nagging tone. "What do you take me for? I am not Mido and I am not Dore. I'm not falling for this."

"Fine," Saria sighed. "Just come help me see Malon out."

"I guess I can do that," Sodo said a bit nervously. He walked out of the room, leaving Saria alone with Malon.

"Don't worry about him," Saria told Malon. "I'm sure he'll see things my way soon enough."

  
Chapter 7  


At the foot of the exit leading out of the Forest Temple, Saria and Sodo were ready to say goodbye to Malon. Or so it seemed. Saria wasn't giving up just yet.

"Wait, Malon," Saria suddenly said. "I just remembered something. Sodo, could you come with me really quick?"

Saria smiled as Sodo followed her to another part of the temple. Apparently, he hadn't known her as well as he thought. Saria stopped in front of a door with Sodo stopping shortly after.

"Sodo, could you find that bottle I left in there?" Saria asked, with a hint of a grin.

"Uh…ok," Sodo replied.

He walked in the door a bit reluctantly. Saria realized that he must have heard her suppressed chuckling. When he was all the way in, Saria slammed the door shut behind him. She quickly pulled out a key and locked the door. All Sodo could do was bang on the door in vain.

"Saria! Let me out of here! You don't understand! You can't go! Let me out!"

Leaving Sodo locked in, Saria walked back to the Forest Temple exit. She saw that Malon was still waiting out there.

"What happened?" Malon asked curiously.

"I told you he'd see things my way," Saria grinned. "I convinced him to let us go while he stayed and watched over the Kokiri. So, let's go. We don't have much time left." She just about pushed Malon out of the temple. After all, they were in a hurry.

* * *

Sodo desperately tried to get Saria to open the door, but it was no use. She was probably gone by now. He felt so stupid. In the whole month she had been back, he hadn't told her of the true danger of her leaving the temple.

Saria didn't realize what would happen if she left the temple for too long*****. He didn't doubt that Saria could find Link and he didn't doubt that she could stop whoever was wearing the Majora's Mask. He had a lot of faith in her. But what she didn't know was that if that disaster were averted, there would be another one to follow. Saria didn't know that if she was away from the temple for too long, then the Sages' seal would break…

…And Ganondorf would be unleashed on the world once more.

  
Chapter 8  


It had been a month since the four strangers had left Hyrule*****. But to her, they weren't just strangers. They were her prophecy fulfilled. Her world had been in turmoil from everything that had gone down in Lake Hylia. The Hylian Civil War had taken its toll on the entire Hylian populace.

The Hylians had spent years fighting each other and there seemed to be no end in sight. Especially since the Kokiri refused to take any action. They were far too apathetic. But she knew that something had to be done, but the other Kokiri refused to listen to her. But then she saw the prophecy.

In her prophecy, she had seen four mysterious strangers appear from a portal. They had come from another universe, but she didn't know what it meant. That's when the four strangers came to Hyrule Castle. They were immediately arrested by the Kokiri guards and that's when she decided to go see them. They were an unusual bunch. One seemed to be a Hylian princess, even though the notion of a Hylian princess was unheard of. Another one was a gentle farm girl who seemed out of place with the other three. Another one wore a strange tunic and carried a sword. And the fourth one was the one who really got her attention. She was a small girl who wore a turtleneck and green shorts. But she also had green hair and a very familiar face. Then she saw it. It was her. It was almost as if she were looking in a mirror. Indeed the resemblance was startling.

The four had a purpose. It had to do with the legendary Majora's Mask. Somehow, the prophecy said they would combat the mask. And it did happen. An evil wizard wore the evil mask and he began to attack Lake Hylia. But more than that, he went after the four strangers. However, his evil was overcome and the mask was removed. The mask, however, refused to give up and killed the wizard in its evil rage. It began to attack, but it was also overcome in the end.

When the mask was defeated, the Hylian Civil War ended soon after. It was thanks to her new friend, Amanecera, who found evidence that the Hylian Civil War was completely unnecessary. The war ended and the four strangers returned to their own world, a world just like Hyrule.

However, it was not over. Word was out that a warlord was not happy about seeing the end of the Hylian Civil War and he was willing to take action. But whatever his plan was, she would go find out.

The four were her friends. And Princess Saria refused to let anything happen to her friends. Whatever this warlord had in mind, she had to stop him before it happened. Whatever sick and twisted plot for revenge he had, she had to assert her power and put a stop to it.

"Is that it?"

That was Amanecera. It took some doing by her parallel self, but Princess Saria convinced the rest of the Kokiri cabinet to accept Amanecera into Hyrule Castle.

"I don't think anyone else would live out here."

That was Sodo. He went missing for a long time after the Kokiri cabinet had become more and more apathetic. He left to live out in the Sacred Forest Meadow with a reclusive Amanecera. They had become friends and in asking him to come back, Princess Saria couldn't bear to separate them. She was glad that they had moved into Hyrule Castle. They were her only two friends. None of the other Kokiri seemed to like her or even care about her.

"This is the place," Princess Saria said. "And this is where we'll find our answers."

She looked ahead to her target. It was a small cave on the outside of Hyrule Field. The area was deserted which was perfect for a hermit like Gnome. And Gnome would have the answers she was looking for.

  


*****-See 'A Place Like Home…?'

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	3. Part 3: Seeking Zelda

Author's Note: Special thanks to everyone who's read my previous works. This was a long time in the making, as I wasn't as focused this time around. But it should be something special nonetheless. I'll still throw in a few * references for convenience.

  
Chapter 9  


Walking into the cave, Princess Saria first noticed that Gnome didn't see them coming. She could hardly blame him though. He hardly got any visitors. Gnome was a short hermit whose beard reached the ground. He was about Saria's height, but he wasn't a Kokiri. He was a very old Hylian hermit, but he possessed uncanny magic ability. Magic that might have been used to someone's evil advantage.

"Hello, Gnome!" Princess Saria called out in a singsong voice.

That caught Gnome by surprise. He quickly turned around to see Princess Saria, Sodo, and Amanecera. But he quickly went back to his usual eccentric demeanor.

"Ah, Princess Saria," Gnome said. "Expect to see you here I did not. Catch me by surprise you do."

"I appreciate the courtesies, Gnome," Saria cut him off. "But we're here for a purpose."

"Here for a purpose you are?" Gnome echoed…sort of. "That purpose is what, I wonder?"

"I have some questions to ask you, Gnome," Saria said. "I have a feeling we aren't your first visitors. Someone else has been here. Is that right?"

"Ah, 'tis true," Gnome replied. "My only visitors you are not. Had one more visitor I did."

"Who was it?" Saria asked sternly.

Gnome looked around nervously. "Uh, at liberty to say I am not. Say who it was I cannot."

"Gnome," Saria growled. "I didn't come all the way out here on a wild goose chase. I came for answers and I know you have them."

"What you are talking about I know not."

"Don't give me that!" Saria snapped. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now tell me! Who was here?!"

Sodo and Amanecera looked at Saria in awe. Princess Saria could hardly believe it herself. This side of her had only come out just recently. It took her parallel self to give her the confidence to become more assertive. But despite her assertiveness, Gnome still wasn't answering. She decided to become more convincing.

"You know, Gnome," Saria continued. "I know there's nothing you like better than your solitude. But of course, I can't guarantee that your solitude will be insured."

"By that what you mean?" Gnome asked.

"I know that General Dore has been bored lately," Saria went on confidently. "So I doubt that he'd be against sending an army over here. In fact, he'd probably be more than happy to come here personally. Can you picture it, Gnome? Having a bunch of Kokiri soldiers in your cave? And what's even worse is that you'd never even see them coming!"

As if on cue, one of Gnome's spell books began to float up in the air. Then it dropped to the ground. Then, Gnome's bottles began to fall on the ground.

"No, alone please leave that!" Gnome shouted.

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know?" Saria asked smugly.

"Yes, yes!" Gnome cried out. "Tell you I will! The madness please stop!"

"Ok, Sodo," Saria called out calmly. "You can stop now."

Out of thin air, Sodo appeared holding Gnome's spell book. It was a wonderful gift that the Kokiri of this world had. There was nothing better than the ability to turn invisible. She still wondered how it was that the Kokiri of the Forest Sage Saria's world didn't have that ability. Of course, since she learned that, she didn't take her invisibility power for granted anymore.

She stared a hole right into Gnome. "Tell me everything."

  
Chapter 10  


It would take a few minutes, but Princess Saria could wait. Gnome felt a bit shaken up having watched his magic bottles drop to the ground, but Saria made her point.

Gnome took a deep breath. "A few days ago it was. A visitor I did have. From the home of the Hylians, Lake Hylia, he said he was. A lord of war was he and demanded a method of revenge he did."

"Revenge for what?" Saria demanded.

"A month ago he said it was," Gnome continued. "Come did four strangers. Combated the Mask of Majora did they and when it was over, the Hylian Civil War did they end*****. Seeking revenge for that he does."

"For ending the Hylian Civil War?" Amanecera asked. "Why would he want revenge for that?"

"Tell me everything he did not," Gnome responded. "Only for a portal did he ask. To the other world planned he to go."

"And did you give it to him?" Saria asked.

Gnome pulled out a blue bottle. "This I did give him. Portal in a bottle it is. When say you the magic words, open a portal it does. And to a dimension of your heart's desire it does lead."

Saria was ready to take the bottle, but she still had another question. "Who was he?"

"Large lord of war he was," Gnome answered. "Large goatee did he have and a dome of chrome he possessed."

"He's bald?" Sodo tried clarifying.

"Indeed he is," Gnome went on. "And wore a cape like the darkness of night did he. Offer me many rupees he did. So I gave him the potion and claim revenge he did. A parallel dimension he said his destination was, to take revenge on the four strangers. And said he that their world would suffer the same fate as a month before."

"He's starting a civil war?" asked Amanecera. As right as it sounded, Saria didn't believe that. She had another idea.

"No…he's going to look for Majora's Mask," Princess Saria said. "He wants their world to suffer the same fate as ours a month ago. Our world's fate a month ago was to be crushed by a falling moon. He wants to do the same to their world and to do that, he needs Majora's Mask." She looked back and glared a hole right into Gnome. "Give me the bottle, Gnome. I need to follow that warlord."

"This bottle you want?" Gnome asked in awe. "Have it you shall. But the same thing I told him, tell you now I shall. Using the potion, a risk it is. Left with only enough for one round trip I was. And sufficient for only one it is."

"Fine," Saria said calmly. "This will only require one anyway."

Sodo looked apprehensively at Saria. "You're not thinking of going there alone, are you?"

"And why not?" Princess Saria asked boldly.

"It's a strange universe," Amanecera answered. "You've never been there before. You don't have any idea of the danger you might encounter. You'd be risking your life."

"I don't care," Saria responded. "These four risked their lives to save our world. I owe them this much at least. I can't just let their world be destroyed by some radical from ours. I have to go." She looked back at the stumpy Gnome. "Hand me the bottle, Gnome."

"Ah, ah, forget something you do," Gnome said quickly. "This bottle, free it is not. Cost you it will. 50 rupees is the price."

Saria pulled out a bag. "I'll give you 20 rupees and a bag of Deku nuts."

"Deal!" Gnome shouted enthusiastically. "Love Deku nuts I do. Take your bottle and leave me be."

Saria grabbed the blue bottle and headed out of the cave, with Sodo and Amanecera closely behind.

"You won't regret this, Gnome."

  
Chapter 11  


With the blue bottle now in her hand, Princess Saria was ready to take a bold step. She thought about what Amanecera had said and she was right. Saria was about to step into a new universe. Yes, it was a parallel version of her world, but it was still strange. Who knew what she would see? Already she knew that her parallel self lived in the forest, which she found to be really strange. And that warlord could be anywhere. She didn't have much to work with other than a vague description.

"I guess this is it," Saria said a bit nervously. "I don't know when I'll be back, or even IF I'll come back."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Sodo said warmly. "But what'll we do in the meantime?"

"You two wait for me here," Saria answered. "If you see any of the other Kokiri coming, I suggest you hide in Gnome's cave. Don't forget that none of them know we're here."

Saria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If what Gnome said was true, she had to concentrate. Amidst her focus, she poured down about half the bottle of the potion on the ground. A giant hole suddenly appeared on the ground. It had to lead to that other universe. Without a second thought, Saria jumped in…to where, she didn't know.

* * *

It was certainly silent in the Forest Temple. Of course, it wasn't a mystery to Somi as to why the Forest Temple was so silent. It was because the boys were out. They were still looking for Deku Scrubs for the final Kokiri feast. And the girls were left with the task of fixing up the table.

It was a huge table. It spanned a good twelve feet from left to right. All that was left was for Somi, Mira, Rala, Fala, and Ralo to set the table.

"Do you think they've caught anything yet?" Mira suddenly asked.

"Our skilled hunters?" Rala said with a smirk. "I doubt it. If I know them, they're probably setting up some complicated trap."

"You'd think they'd be past that," Fala said dryly.

"Especially since our world's about to end," Ralo added, looking up at the falling moon.

"I think I have to agree with Rala," Somi said. "They're probably setting up some big trap to get a huge Deku Scrub. But look at it this way. The traps usually work and they always catch at least one. And they'll especially go a step further now that there's the element of competition involved."

Mira shook her head. "I don't know why boys are so competitive. They could always catch more Deku Scrubs working together."

"Even the end of the world won't convince them of that," Rala shrugged.

The conversation went on like that for a few minutes, until Somi heard a sound coming from outside the courtyard.

"Wait a minute," Somi gasped. She held an ear out during the silence. "Do you hear that?"

The other girls held their ears out and listened to the sound.

It was Mira who made the observation. "It sounds like someone's pounding on one of the doors."

"So who wants to go find out?" Fala asked nervously.

"I'll find out," Somi said calmly. She figured somebody had to do it, especially since most of the girls were natural born cuccos.

She walked out of the courtyard and headed for another part of the temple. The pounding sound seemed to be getting louder as Somi got closer. She then saw what she was looking for. It was a door that led to a dead end and someone seemed to be locked in.

"Who's there?" Somi called out.

"Somi? Do something! Let me out of here!"

It was Sodo. Somi's first instinct was to ask how in the world he got locked in a dead-end door. But judging by how heavily Sodo was breathing, she decided that she'd better not. She opened the door and the young boy fell out.

"Are you all right?" Somi finally asked.

"No!" Sodo shouted out. "Somi, is Saria here?"

"I haven't seen her around," Somi answered. "Why? What's happened?"

"Oh, no. She's gone!" Sodo groaned. "She left the temple again!"

Somi knew what this meant. She also heard of the severe repercussion that results from any sage leaving their temple for too long*****. The seal breaks and Ganondorf breaks loose.

"She left?" Somi echoed. "Sodo, didn't you ever tell her what would happen if she left for too long?"

"I-I meant to," Sodo said in frustration. "But I never got around to it. And it may end up coming back to haunt all of us."

"Look at this way," Somi tried saying. "It doesn't look like we have much time left anyway."

That was the wrong thing to say. The falling moon didn't make Sodo feel better. It made him feel worse. He started running towards the Forest Temple exit.

"Sodo! Where're you going?!"

"I've got to find Saria!" he shouted. "If she DOES stop the moon, we might have another problem on our hands."

Stop the moon? Was that possible? He definitely sounded serious. Somi thought about that. Did Saria have an idea that would stop the moon from colliding with Hyrule? Could she save their world? Or would she find someone that could? But if she did, then that would be just enough time for Ganondorf to be released on the world once more.

  
Chapter 12  


Saria just stood drying herself off after coming out of the Lost Woods shortcut. The downside of that shortcut leading to Zora's River was that it always left her wet, and she never had a change of clothes with her. But it was worse for Malon.

"I can't believe it," Malon said. "I'm completely soaked."

Saria looked around Zora's River, which spanned all the way to Hyrule Field. "Where should we start?"

"I think we should try Hyrule Castle again," Malon responded. "Maybe the security isn't as beefed up as it was before. And hopefully, Zelda could give us an idea of where Link is." She paused. "If she's even there."

It would be a long walk, but it wasn't anything Saria wasn't used to by now. They finally started on their way.

* * *

The darkness of night engulfed Hyrule Castle that night. And Saria immediately saw exactly what Malon meant. The place was crawling with guards. The guards were literally around every corner. And the usual two guards at the front gate had now been replaced by nine guards.

"I think we should make our presence felt," Saria finally said.

Saria and Malon walked towards the front gate of Hyrule Castle, but as expected, were stopped by the nine guards.

"Hey, we remember you!" one of the guards said to Malon. "Didn't we tell you that you couldn't come in?"

"I just thought you'd have come to your senses by now," Malon said unwaveringly. "I have to see Princess Zelda."

"Y-Y-You can't!" the guard shouted nervously. "We have a dire situation and she's very busy!"

"You mean a falling moon," Malon pointed out. "Just because there's a moon falling on us doesn't mean that she can't see her friends."

"It's not just that," the guard shot back. Then he looked down at Saria. "And who's this?"

Malon paused. "She's…my niece. And…I think she's ill…"

Saria just looked up at Malon.

"Yes…VERY ill!"

That's when Saria took a hint. She moaned feverishly and fell to the ground. Malon picked up the little Forest Sage and put her over her shoulder.

"You see?" Malon continued. "She's very sick and I know that Zelda's very concerned. We need to see her."

"Be that as it may, you cannot!" the guard replied. "This situation is much more disastrous than you think. There are to be NO visitors."

"How does it get more disastrous than a falling moon?" Malon asked indignantly.

"I'm not at liberty to say," the guard said. "But I insist you leave now, before we remove you ourselves. And...get a doctor for that sick little girl."

It seemed like Malon was about to turn around, but then Saria saw something. It might have been the break they were looking for. She whispered something in the ear of the farm girl.

"Ok, then," Malon finally said. "We'll go. We'll just leave you to your business."

They were seemingly going to walk off, but Malon carried Saria towards another direction. She walked over to the end of the gate. Malon put Saria down and walked over to the gate.

"Ok, guys," Saria called out. "We're here."

Upon hearing that, Kreature, Krash, and Og, the three Lizalfos collectively known as COMBAT appeared behind the gate. If anybody knew where Zelda was, it would be them for they were her personal guards.

"We had a feeling you were here," Kreature said.

"We just had to see it for ourselves," Krash added.

"But it's too bad that we can't let you in," Og finished.

"Just what's going on in there?" Malon asked. "Where's Zelda?"

Silence. None of the three lizards said anything. Saria felt apprehensive. What had happened?

"She's…disappeared," Kreature finally said.

"No one's seen her in days," Krash added. "She hasn't been seen since before THAT started." Krash was pointing up in the air at the approaching moon.

"Even we haven't seen her," Og said grimly. "There hasn't been any sign of her."

Saria couldn't believe this. Both Link AND Zelda were missing and the moon was coming closer to crashing every minute. Things were looking grim.

"Where did you last see her?" Malon asked.

The three reptiles huddled up and thought about where they had last seen the princess.

"She was in the castle last time we saw her," Kreature said.

"Then she left," Krash added.

"I don't know why she left," Og went on. "Maybe she just needed fresh air…or maybe it was from that note she got."

Kreature and Krash abruptly looked at their chunky colleague. Saria had a feeling that they were just learning of this now.

"What note?" Kreature asked, sounding a bit miffed.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Og?" Krash asked, feeling annoyed.

Og thought about it. "You mean I didn't tell you guys? Zelda got a note the other day and then she quickly left. She didn't even bother telling anybody, I guess."

"You green goofball!" Kreature chided. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Maybe it just slipped my mind," Og said. "But she got it a few weeks ago."

"And the castle's been in an uproar ever since?" Saria asked.

"That's right," Krash responded. "They've been running around like cuccos with their heads cut off."

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" Malon asked.

Kreature shook his head. "Not a clue. We were just about to ask Link to go find her."

It was Malon's turn to shake her head. "Can't do that. Link's missing too. That's what we wanted to talk to Zelda about."

"Link's gone too?" Krash gasped. "He can't be gone. He's supposed to stop THAT!" He pointed up to the sky again.

"Relax, guys," Saria tried saying. "We'll find him and we'll find Zelda. We're not going to let that moon crash. You just stay here and try to keep some order."

"Lizards keeping order," Og chuckled. "That'd be a first."

"Ignore this scale-brain, Saria," Kreature cut in. "We'll keep everything calm on the home front. Just go find the princess or these guards will literally tear the castle down trying to find her."

"Thanks. We'll find her."

Turning around and walking out, Saria was approached by an unnerved Malon.

"Ok, there's no Link, no Zelda, and a giant moon is about to destroy the world. Now what do we do?"

"Until we find Link, it's up to us," Saria said valiantly. "We're going to have to find Majora's Mask ourselves. But to do that, we may have to search all of Hyrule…"

Saria looked at the sky one more time.

"…Before it's too late."

  


*****-See 'A Place Like Home…?'

  


Any comments? Mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	4. Part 4: The story of Termina

Author's Note: Special thanks to everyone who's read my previous works. This was a long time in the making, as I wasn't as focused this time around. But it should be something special nonetheless. Won't be as many * references as I sense they cause some confusion.

  


2nd Note: This is where I stopped for a while, since I had just bought Majora's Mask. Being so intrigued with the game...I decided to include a few of its bigger moments when I resumed the story. You'll probably notice that.

  
Chapter 13  


It was a long trip, but Princess Saria finally hit the ground with a thud. She picked herself up and looked around her. It was a large city seemingly inside a cave. She didn't know what to make of this. There was never such a city that existed in her Hyrule. She had no idea where she was.

She slowly walked around and tried to find an exit, if there was one. She knew nothing about this version of Hyrule and for all she knew, this could be all of it.

"Hello."

Princess Saria gasped and turned around to see a frightening sight. It was a Goron. Her first instinct was to scream and run away, but this Goron didn't seem to be making any moves towards her. She found that to be very unusual, as Gorons were fierce raiders in her world. This one seemed to be a lot different. For one thing, he wore a smile that widened from ear to ear. Gorons in her Hyrule hardly ever smiled, unless they were looting helpless homes.

"Are you all right?" the Goron asked. "You look like you've seen a Poe."

Saria just nervously nodded. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just k-kind of lost. C-Can you tell me where I am?"

"Sure," the Goron said happily. "You're in Goron City. It's home to all of the Gorons."

Goron City? Then Saria knew exactly where she was. She had to be near the Goron's River. She just had to find a way out.

"Do you where I can find an exit?" Saria asked, still feeling a bit uneasy. "I need to find my way home."

The Goron pointed a huge arm towards his left. "The exit's that way. Good luck."

Saria picked herself up and walked towards the light that led to the exit. She walked out and immediately noticed that she wasn't in the Goron's River. She was on a huge mountain. It was Death Mountain. She started feeling queasy and fell to the ground. In her world, Death Mountain was completely uninhabited. But not only was it inhabited in this world, but there were Gorons living there. And they seemed to be…friendly.

She picked herself up again and started heading down the mountain...however long that may take.

  
Chapter 14  


Saria looked up at the sky again. As they walked through Hyrule Field, the Forest Sage could see that the moon was coming closer, so time was definitely of the essence. She still couldn't believe it though. Usually, a quest of this kind would be left up to Link. Instead, with both Link and Zelda missing, the fate of Hyrule came down to Saria and Malon of all people.

"I thought we were done with Majora's Mask forever," Saria said, breaking the long silence. "I just wish we knew more about it."

Just then, Malon paused. "I could tell you something about it."

Saria looked up at Malon after the sudden outburst. "You know about Majora's Mask? How?"

"Well, after we came back from the other Hyrule, I made sure to have Link tell me all about his little trip to Termina." Malon shook her head. "The whole time, I thought Link was goofing off somewhere. I can't believe how short it seemed to me. But from what Link told me, a day for him lasted months. Especially with the moon threatening from above constantly."

"Can you tell me about it?"

Malon smiled. "It will help us pass the time. I mean, it IS a long walk. I remember what Link told me about his first encounter with the Skull Kid. He was riding Epona in the forest…"

* * *

It was great to just be a kid again. Having beaten Ganondorf the day before, Link was relieved to be just a ten-year old kid again. But…his world wasn't the same anymore. He couldn't go back to the forest anymore. He knew he would never see his friends again. He would never see Saria, Ruto, or Zelda ever again. His life had definitely changed. But there was one person who would be here for him. That person was Malon.

Somehow, Malon's memory of what happened remained*****. She recalled everything that Link went through; including their night at the ranch when Link told her everything there was to tell about his life. But Link needed to take a break. He wanted a day to himself.

So he took Epona for a ride in the Lost Woods. Usually when he was in the Lost Woods, he would go see Saria in the Sacred Forest Meadow. But with her being stuck in the Forest Temple as the Forest Sage, that was no longer possible. Besides, she had unceremoniously ended their friendship shortly after she was awakened as a sage. Now Link was just riding around the Lost Woods aimlessly.

He continued riding around, until he nearly hit something. It was a fairy. Epona reared up and Link fell off.

It was the last thing he remembered before it all went black.

* * *

"This is apparently what Link was so afraid to tell me about," Malon continued. "He didn't want to tell me that this is where he lost Epona."

"He lost Epona?" Saria asked.

"He was knocked out when Epona saw that fairy," Malon replied. "But I don't know what he was so afraid to tell me about. I mean, maybe it was because I loved Epona so much at that time. But anyway, when Link woke up, he saw that he had lost Epona and he saw someone in a mask…"

* * *

Link finally woke up. The first thing he saw was that Epona was gone. Though it didn't take long to find her. She was right in front of him, but someone was mounted on her. It was a Skull Kid in a mask. He was surrounded by two fairies that flew above him. And they all seemed to be laughing at Link.

"What's so funny?" Link demanded. "I could've been killed."

"You're so funny, because you didn't see us coming," the Skull Kid laughed. "You only just fell back on your head. You should have seen the look on your face."

"Ok, ok, maybe it was a little funny," Link lied. "So what are you doing on my horse?"

"You disappoint me," the Skull Kid replied. "You have nothing good to steal. All you have is this horse. Oh, yes. And this ocarina."

Link gasped. He searched his pockets and saw that he no longer had the Ocarina of Time. It was in the hands of this Skull Kid.

"Hey!" Link shouted. "That's mine! Give it back!!"

The Skull Kid laughed. "If you want it, you'll have to catch me."

The Skull Kid started riding away with Epona. Link growled and leaped forward. He managed to grip Epona by the leg. He was dragged until he let go and found himself in front of a large tunnel. Link had never seen this in the Lost Woods before. He doubted any of the Kokiri ever saw this tunnel before and made Link a bit suspicious. But he had to get Epona and his ocarina back, so Link ran in.

Unfortunately…Link fell right into a hole…and found himself knocked out again.

* * *

  
Chapter 15  


Saria and Malon nearly approached their first destination. They were about an hour's walk away from the Gerudo's Fortress. There, they could at least ask about the whereabouts of Link or Zelda. It wasn't Saria's most brilliant idea, but she had to start somewhere.

But as long as the trip was, Saria was intrigued by the story Malon was telling her. In all the years she had known Link, she never knew about his encounter with the Skull Kid. Now, maybe she could learn about another chapter of her friend's life.

"I never saw a tunnel like that in the Lost Woods before," Saria said. "But that's Link. Always rushing in. So what happened after he fell in the hole?"

"It took him a little while to wake up," Malon replied. "That was enough time for the Skull Kid to start some mischief…"

* * *

Link finally woke up. Why did he feel so…strange? Once again, Link woke up to see the Skull Kid and the two fairies in front of him. They seemed to find something very funny as they were almost cracking up at the sight of Link.

"Where's my horse?!" Link shouted.

"I didn't like that horse," the Skull Kid answered. "And it didn't like me, so I got rid of it."

Link felt his heart sink. Did this Skull Kid do away with Epona? And if he did, what would he tell Malon? She'd kill him. Just then, Link noticed that the Skull Kid and the two fairies were still in hysterics every time they looked at Link.

"Uh…do I have something in my nose?" Link asked ignorantly.

"What nose?" the Skull Kid giggled. "Have you looked at yourself?"

Link's first thought was that they played a prank on him. He lived with the Kokiri boys long enough to know when something's been done to his face. So Link walked over to a nearby pond and looked for a reflection. That's when the nightmare started.

To say Link wasn't himself would be the understatement of a lifetime. Link was transformed…into a Deku Scrub.

"Hey!! What'd you do to me?!?!" Link demanded.

"I knew someone as ugly as you needed a change," the Skull Kid teased. "So I decided to give you a new look."

"Look who's talking about ugly," Link snickered.

"Ok, smart guy," the Skull Kid sneered. "We'll just see who's laughing when I leave you like that…forever."

The Skull Kid started making his way out. Link tried to chase him out, but was nailed by one of the fairies. A huge door started to close and the two fairies scrambled to get out. One of them escaped, but the one that attacked Link didn't. This fairy was stuck.

"Sis?!" the other fairy called out from behind the door. "Sis!!"

"Leave her!" the Skull Kid shouted. "We have places to go. And we can't stick around."

"But I can't just leave my sister," the fairy argued. "Skull Kid…wait!!"

The fairy that was left behind seemed panicked. She ran up to the door and started shouting.

"Skull Kid!! Please don't leave me!! Tael, you just can't ditch me here!! Get me out of here!!"

Link almost felt sorry for the fairy. In a way, she almost reminded him of Navi. But Link had his own problems. He was a Deku Scrub and it seemed that the only one who could change him back was that Skull Kid. So Link had to go after him. He ran and opened the door and went after the Skull Kid.

Then Link heard the fairy behind him. "Wait! I'm sorry for what I did! Don't leave me here! Wait for me!"

Link went as far as he could go, until he hit a room with a giant water wheel. He could still hear the fairy following him. She was trying to say something to Link.

"Wait!" the out-of-breath fairy said. "I'm sorry for what I did back there. Please take me with you."

"Why should I?" Link asked angrily. "Thanks to you and your friend, I'm a Deku Scrub. You just want me to forget that. It's not something I can forget. I can't go home like this. I can't just go back to the ranch and tell Malon, 'I lost your horse and now I'm a Deku Scrub.' What would she say?"

"I…don't think it'll matter."

"Why not?"

The fairy took a deep breath. "Your not in your world right now. If this is the same thing Skull Kid told me about, then you're in another world."

"I'm in another world?" Link asked curiously.

"Think about it, kid," the fairy answered. "You ever see a tree tunnel like that in the Lost Woods before? It's there because it's a gateway to another world. You're not in Hyrule anymore. You're in Termina."

"What's Termina?"

"Termina is a parallel world. It's a lot like Hyrule, but it's very different. The people here look a lot like the people from Hyrule, but they vary from personality, to routine, to even different names."

"I don't care where we are," Link finally snapped. "I just want my ocarina back. I want my horse back. And I want to be me again. So get out of my way! I have to find this Skull Kid!" Link started to storm out.

"I can tell you where he is," the fairy said.

Link stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Y-You can?"

"I know where he's going," the fairy said ecstatically. "And I can lead you right to him. So let's go already. Oh, wait. What am I thinking? I haven't introduced myself. My name's Tatl. So what's your name, scrub?"

"Link."

"Link? How does anyone get a name like 'Link'?"

Link recalled the story Saria told him about how he got his name*****. "Uh…you don't want to know. Let's just go. Lead the way."

Tatl started leading Link outside a humongous door that led into what he assumed was Termina. But then he heard another voice.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

Link turned around to see a familiar face. It was the Happy Mask shop owner. Link remembered him from his quest to save Hyrule. But that seemed so long ago.

"A small Deku Scrub," he said. "Forgive my rudeness, but I've been following you. And you seem as if you might be looking for something. Something like a way to change yourself back into your original form."

"How'd you know?" Link asked curiously.

The Mask Shop owner smiled. "I know because the one who turned you into a Deku Scrub is the same one who stole something very valuable from me in the Lost Woods. It's something I hold very dear to me. It's an important mask and he wears it on his face. I'd like to ask you a favor, friend. I'd like to ask you to bring back what was stolen from you."

"My ocarina?"

"Yes, your ocarina. Please bring that back along with my mask."

"I…can't do that," Link responded. "As you can see, I'm not in any position to be doing any favors. I just want to get my ocarina back and be changed back into myself."

The Mask Salesman had another idea. "What if I told you that I could change you back into your original form?"

"You mean it?' Link asked. "You can change me back? Why can't you do it now?"

"I'd like to change you back now," he said calmly. "But I can't do it without your ocarina. That's why I need you to get it back. The only thing I ask in return is that you bring back the mask that was stolen from me."

"I could do that," Link said cheerfully. "You'll wait for me here, right?"

The Mask Shop owner nodded. "I've got nothing else to do. So I'll wait for you here. But keep in mind that I must leave in three days, so your time is short. Remember, I'm counting on you."

Knowing what he must do now, Link turned around and headed out the huge double doors. He walked out and saw a large town. It was a lot bigger than Hyrule Castle Town and Kakariko Village. It looked bigger than both of them combined. This place was huge. Link looked over to see a huge banner that told him where he was.

**"Welcome to Clock Town! The only home of the Carnival of Time!"**

Of all the things Link had seen in his adventures, he never heard of a Clock Town. He figured this would be a good time to look around.

* * *

"You're not stopping there, are you?"

Saria was definitely hooked onto this story. Her whole life, she and the other Kokiri had lived on a daily diet that included Deku Scrubs. Never did she think that Link would've once qualified as part of her balanced breakfast. She needed to know how Link overcame this handicap.

"Of course I am," Malon answered. "Because we're already here."

Saria couldn't believe it. She had stopped paying attention completely. The Forest Sage couldn't see that they had already arrived at the Gerudo's Fortress. This was where the search was to begin.

"Well, let's get started."

  
Chapter 16  


There wasn't any time to spare. Sodo had all the confidence in the world in Saria. He always believed in her and he didn't doubt she could find a way to stop the moon, even if meant searching all of Hyrule for Link. What she didn't know was what would happen if she stayed out of the Forest Temple too long.

He didn't even know if he was lost. Sodo just made his way through the Sacred Forest Meadow on instinct. Of course, he didn't expect…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

…to fall in a hole. He hit the ground with a hard thud and looked up. Sodo was covered in leaves and branches. Someone set a trap over here. But who would set a trap at a time like this.

"I think we got one!"

Sodo shook his head. He should've known. Sticking his head out over the hole was an obviously disappointed Mido.

"Hey!" Mido shouted. "You're not a Deku Scrub!"

"No kidding," Sodo replied dryly. "Now get me out of here!"

Mido groaned. "Miso, get a rope."

Sodo didn't like this any more than Mido did. He just wanted to get on his way. He was in a hurry. That's why it irritated him that Miso was so slow in lowering the rope. When Sodo was finally pulled up, Mido noticed a nasty gash on his elbow.

"Ugh, that doesn't look too good," Mido pointed out.

"Never mind," Sodo said quickly. "I have to get going." He tried running away, but Mido dragged him back.

"Wait a minute," Mido said. "Let's just get something for that elbow. Domi!"

The merchant, Domi, came out with a large bandage and wrapped it around Sodo's elbow. Sodo seemed a bit suspicious. It wasn't like Domi to do something like this for free.

"How much?"

"It's on the house," Domi said casually. "But of course, if you insist on a fee, then I'll be happy to charge these two."

"WHAT?!" Mido and Miso both shouted.

"Sounds good," Sodo grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going."

Sodo left those three to argue amongst themselves. He had to keep going.

* * *

It didn't take Sodo too long to find another delay. He still wasn't out of the Sacred Forest Meadow before…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HEY!!!!"

…he hit a snare. Sodo hit a snare trap and was now hanging by his ankle over the ground. He wondered who laid this trap, since he already got away from Mido. It didn't take long for his question to be answered.

"We got one!"

Out of the bushes, came the Know-It-All brothers. Dore, Dila, and Sofa were laying in wait for their snare to catch something. But from the looks on their faces, they weren't looking to catch Sodo.

"Hey! What are you doing up there?!" Dore demanded.

"He's hanging around," Dila snickered.

"That's NOT funny!" Dore growled. "Sodo! It took us forever to set up this trap! How could you mess it up like this?!"

"Well, excuse me!" Sodo said bitingly. "I'm sorry I'm hanging upside-down over here. I know how much it upsets you. Can you just get me down?!"

Dore shook his head. "Sofa, cut him down."

Sofa took out his bow and cut the rope with an arrow. Sodo screamed as he fell on the ground. Unfortunately, he landed on his head.

"Ooh, that looked like it hurt," Dore said smartly.

"Never mind," Sodo groaned. He quickly got to his feet. "I'm in a hurry anyway." He was about to leave, but he paused and looked back. "What are you guys doing, anyway?"

"What does it look like?" Dore sneered. "We're trying to catch Deku Scrubs. We're going to take at least twice as many as Mido. And then we'll have our last meal."

"Last meal?"

Dore nodded. "You mean no one's told you? We're having a last meal before the moon falls. Oh that's right. You weren't there. Well, I won't hold you if you're in a hurry. Just tell Saria about the feast if you see her."

Sodo nodded and continued on his way. He would soon be out of the Sacred Forest Meadow.

_'Yeah,'_ Sodo thought to himself. _'IF I see her.'_

  
Chapter 17  


Finally. The sun had set and night had fallen…at least that's what Princess Saria thought. The sun could hardly be seen over the massive moon in the sky. She knew she didn't have much time left. Wherever that warlord was, she had to find him.

Princess Saria spent hours walking down Death Mountain and she finally saw an end in sight. She could see a place where many houses were present. The place looked so alive, compared to what she had seen before. Then she recognized it. She had almost forgotten what it looked like, but she recognized Kakariko Village.

It was so long ago when Princess Saria last saw Kakariko Village…intact. The Kakariko Village of her world had been destroyed by the one called Link, the Villain of Time******. Thinking of that Link made Princess Saria think about the Link of this world. He was so different than that vicious Link of her world, even though it wasn't his own doing. The Link of her world had been under the influence of Majora's Mask and was eventually murdered when the mask rejected him as a wearer.

Since then, the Majora's Mask of her world was disposed of. But the Majora's Mask of this world remained and Princess Saria had to find the warlord who found it. He had to be stopped before this world, her friends' world, was destroyed.

She was at the foot of the mountain when she felt something strike her from behind. Princess Saria turned around to see a large Tektite. The one-eyed beast tried to pounce on her, but Princess Saria managed to move out of the way. She tried to defend herself the only way she could. She tried to grab a nearby rock. But the princess couldn't see that she triggered an avalanche. A flurry of rocks fell on top of her, nearly burying her completely.

The last thing Princess Saria remembered seeing before going unconscious was the approaching Tektite…coming closer.

  


*****-See 'The Mind of Link' by Post Rapture

******-See 'A Place Like Home'

  


Any comments? Mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	5. Part 5: Waiting with the Gerudo

Author's Note: Special thanks to everyone who's read my previous works. This was a long time in the making, as I wasn't as focused this time around. But it should be something special nonetheless. Please R & R!!!

  
Chapter 18  


She honestly didn't remember anything that happened. The last thing Princess Saria remembered was being approached by a large Tektite. She was nearly buried in rocks and was knocked out. But when Princess Saria woke up, she wasn't lying under any rocks. There wasn't a large Tektite in front of her.

Princess Saria was lying in a bed. She looked around her and she was in a house. Where was she? What happened? Was she kidnapped? She didn't understand any of this. This all seemed so strange. Everything about this world seemed strange to her so far.

Just then, a man of moderately tall height walked in. He was an auburn haired man and he definitely had a concerned look on his face. Princess Saria wanted to demand answers. She wanted to know where she was. But there was something about this man's demeanor. Something that said he didn't mean the princess any harm.

"You're awake," the man said solemnly. "Are you all right? You took a nasty shot to the head."

Princess Saria didn't notice before, but at that moment she felt he head and she noticed a large bandage. Did the rocks really hit her that hard? Well, they did hit her hard enough to knock her out. Obviously, this man took her in and cared for her. Princess Saria wanted to ask so many questions.

She could only ask one. "Uh…where…am I?"

The man frowned. "You don't remember this place?"

The Kokiri princess shook her head. "I've never seen this place before."

The look on the man's face was grim. "Never? Do you remember me?"

Something in Princess Saria's mind told her that she should have said yes. But as many times as she looked at the man, his appearance didn't ring a bell. She had no idea who he was.

"I've…never seen you before. Who…are you?"

The man looked hurt. He seemingly wasn't offended, but it looked like he felt…pity.

"You just get some rest," the man said softly. "I'll come back later."

As the man made his way out, Princess Saria continued to try to recognize that face. She couldn't. She honestly never saw this man before in her life. But from what he was saying, it sounded like he knew her.

Who was he?

  
Chapter 19  


Pofrigitio walked out of the bedroom. Luckily, his daughter, Cuellens, was out for a few weeks. Even if she wasn't, she would have been more than happy to share her room with her. Po couldn't believe it. Once more, she found her way into his life, into their lives.

"Is she awake?"

The potion shop owner turned around, a bit startled, but he saw it was only his wife. Iogrotaye was standing by the front door as she had been since Po first brought the girl in.

"She's awake," Po answered. "But I told her to get some rest. Io, it's definitely her."

Io gasped. "But how? I thought she was in the temple."

"I did too," Po said solemnly. "But she's really here. It's definitely Saria."

"But why did she leave? I thought she couldn't leave the Forest Temple."

"That's what I thought too," Pofrigitio agreed. "But there's a worse problem. A problem we hoped to never face again."

"What's that?" Iogrotaye asked.

Po took a deep breath. "She…doesn't remember us. She doesn't remember this place. I fear she may have lost her memory***** again."

Io sighed. "You know what this means. We may have to raise her again until she gets her memory back."

"I wish it were that easy this time around," Po confessed. "But I'm afraid there have been a lot of changes between then and now."

"What do you mean?" the wife asked.

"The last time, everyone thought Saria was a normal little girl," Po answered. "A very odd one, but a normal girl nonetheless. Now everyone knows what she is. They know she's a Kokiri. And we both know how Hyrule feels about the Kokiri."

Pofrigitio could see that his wife understood what he was trying to say. For the past few years, Hyrule has grown intolerant of the Kokiri and have been persecuted. In fact, Link told him that the Kokiri Village was burned to the ground by a vicious army from Kakariko******. Po really wanted to believe in his fellow villagers. He wanted to believe that they remembered Saria as the loving little girl who brought joy to Kakariko during the seven-year reign of the evil Ganondorf. But he couldn't take any chances. There was always the possibility that discrimination and bigotry had blinded them all.

"We can take care of her," Po continued. "But we have to make sure she isn't seen." He looked back into his daughter's room and sighed. "It's not going to be easy."

"But there's something else I'm wondering about, Po," Io said.

"What's that?"

"What is she wearing?"

Po looked in and saw what his wife was talking about. Saria always wore her green turtleneck and shorts. It was a part of who she was, a Kokiri of the forest. But this time, Saria was wearing a long pink dress. It was baffling to say the least.

"I…don't think we should ask…just yet."

  
Chapter 20  


As soon as they got to the Gerudo Fortress, Saria followed Malon right into one of the pueblos. It looked like Malon knew her way around the place.

"Have you been here before?" Saria asked curiously.

Malon nodded. "It's been a while. It was way back when Meyson abducted you. We stopped here before heading to Hyrule Castle*******. I hope they remember me…"

"HALT!!"

At the sight of a spear-wielding Gerudo, Saria and Malon put up their hands. The Gerudo seemed poised to strike at any given moment, but she didn't. She looked at the young farm girl closely. It looked like the Gerudo warrior recognized Malon and she put her spear down.

"You're back," the Gerudo said. She looked to another chamber. "Hey Mara, get out here! We've got a visitor!"

Another Gerudo warrior came out of the chamber. She was suspicious at first, but eventually settled into a much more pleasant demeanor. Saria could only wonder what would've happened if they brought in any men. The Gerudo were always known to be the feminists of Hyrule.

"You finally came back," the second Gerudo said. "It's been a long time, Malon."

Saria looked up at Malon. "You know these two?"

"Mara, Myra, it's great to see you again," Malon smiled. "You remember the rescue mission my friends and I were on last time? Meet the one we rescued. This is Saria."

Saria felt a strong hand shake hers. "It's a pleasure," Myra greeted.

Saria's other hand was taken and shaken by the one named Mara. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, likewise," Saria stuttered.

"What brings you here, sister?" Myra asked Malon. "I see you were smart enough to leave the boy home."

"Actually, I came to ask about the boy," Malon admitted.

Mara tapped the shoulder of Myra. "I hate to ruin our reunion, but it's kind of late. Don't you agree?"

"I agree," Myra conceded. "We should turn in for the night. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Actually, we're…in kind of a hurry," Saria pointed out.

Mara looked up at the sky. "The moon? Just because Armageddon is nearly upon us, doesn't mean we shouldn't deprive ourselves of sleep. Trust us, we'll talk in the morning. We'll be right back to show you to your rooms."

The two Gerudo walked out into the chamber. Saria didn't want to have to wait. The moon was coming closer to crashing down and she had to find either Link or Zelda before it was too late. But Saria figured that if she wasn't getting anywhere tonight, she should take advantage of this situation. She tugged on Malon's dress to get her attention.

"So what happened when Link got to Clock Town?"

  
Chapter 21  


"So you really want to know, huh?" Malon asked as she settled into the bed the Gerudo set up.

"Yes," Saria answered in childlike enthusiasm. "I've never known about Link during this time and I want to know what happens."

"Ok, ok, I'll keep going," Malon giggled. "Um…ok…Link was a Deku Scrub and he was just getting into Clock Town…"

* * *

"So where do we go first?"

Link was in a strange place. He had never been to Clock Town before and he was definitely lost. After wandering around town a while, he went up north to North Clock Town. It didn't help that he was a Deku Scrub. He had to find some way to change himself back, but to do that he needed his ocarina. And to get the ocarina, he needed to find the Skull Kid. The fairy, Tatl, wasn't exactly a big help, either.

"Why are you asking me?" Tatl whined. "You think I know my way around this place?"

"Weren't you the one who knew where the Skull Kid was?" Link shot back.

"Uh…"

Link groaned. "You lied to me, didn't you? I might as well leave you here right now!"

"No, don't do that," Tatl pleaded. "I know someone who might help us. We can ask the Great Fairy."

"I've had enough fairies to last me a lifetime," Link pouted. "But I guess I don't have any other choice. So where is this Great Fairy?"

Tatl lit up. "Right there."

Link looked to his left to see a giant cave that presumably led to a fairy fountain. Link went as fast as a Deku Scrub could go and ran into the fountain. Unfortunately, the Great Fairy wasn't there. Instead, Link found what appeared to be…fairy fragments floating around.

"Uh, hello?" Link called out. "Anybody?"

"I am a piece of the Great Fairy," one of the fragments said. "I have been broken and I need your help to put me back together."

"O…k," Link said slowly. "What do I do?"

"What do you think we do?" Tatl snapped. "We have to find the other fairy fragment. It's somewhere in town."

Link knew what he had to do now. He had to find the piece of the Great Fairy. But as he left the fairy fountain, he looked up at the sky. The moon seemed to be coming closer to the ground.

* * *

It took Link a while, but he found the piece of the Great Fairy somewhere in East Clock Town. It looked like it was high above the Treasure Game room. After using a flower conveniently placed next to the place, Link had the fairy fragment in his hand.

Link rushed back to the fairy fountain, nearly leaving Tatl behind. That fairy was starting to get on his nerves, and not in a 'Navi' type of way…ok, maybe it WAS in a 'Navi' type of way. When he walked in, the fairy fragment flew away and gathered around the others. The fairy pieced itself back together before Link's eyes.

"I've got to thank you," the Great Fairy said. "How can I repay you?"

"Uh…is there any way you can change me back?" Link suggested.

The Great Fairy frowned. "I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot change you back to your original form. All I can do is grant you a power you can use in your current state."

Link suddenly found himself surrounded in a green light. The Great Fairy was working her magic and was giving him a new power…whatever it was. When the light faded, Link felt no different.

"What did you…?"

Link paused. He noticed he had something in his…snout, for lack of a better term. Link started blowing bubbles around. He realized what power the Great Fairy gave him.

"Wow," Link said dryly. "I can blow bubbles. I'm probably stuck as a Deku Scrub forever, but I can blow bubbles. I feel so much better."

"What are you, a moron?" Tatl chided. "She's granted you magic power. Maybe you don't believe that now, but you'll see. Stupid kid."

Link shook that off and decided to ask one more thing of the Great Fairy. "Uh…do you know where I can find a Skull Kid anywhere?"

"I believe you're referring to the masked one," the Great Fairy guessed. "He's the one who broke me apart and broke apart the other Great Fairies."

"You mean there's more than one of you?" Link asked.

"There are five of us total," the Great Fairy answered. "And we've all been broken apart by that Skull Kid. Are you sure you want to find him? He looks like trouble."

"I have to find him," Link moaned. "I can't stay like this. And I have to find my ocarina."

"I wish I could help you," the Great Fairy said. "But I cannot. I don't know where the Skull Kid went. I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok," Link said despondently. "I'll just go."

"Wait!" the Great Fairy called out. "I believe the man in the observatory might know of the Skull Kid's whereabouts. Maybe you could ask him."

Not feeling as disappointed, Link walked out of the fairy fountain. But when he walked out, he looked up at the sky. He couldn't help but notice that the moon seemed…a lot closer to the ground than it was before.

* * *

  
Chapter 22  


"He didn't just give up, did he?"

Saria was almost surprised at herself for asking such a question. She was always more mature than that, but she didn't forget she was still a Kokiri. She would always have that childish curiosity and enthusiasm that was a part of every Kokiri.

"He was ready to," Malon frowned. "He felt like he looked everywhere for the Skull Kid. So after his encounter with the Great Fairy of Clock Town, he just felt like giving up. Then he got lucky…"

* * *

A day had already passed since Link first got to Clock Town and a day had passed since he was turned into a Deku Scrub. That whole day felt like a waste. He was stupid to let this fairy tag along. She wasn't any help. And what did he get for putting the Great Fairy back together? He got the ability…to blow bubbles.

So Link made the best of this new 'useful' ability. He sat down (or he tried to, anyway) and started blowing bubbles aimlessly as he thought about what to do. The falling moon above the sky left Link really curious. What was that thing? He just thought about it while he continued to blow bubbles. Of course…he didn't exactly pay attention to where he was blowing.

****POP****

Link looked up and saw that he inadvertently popped a balloon in the sky. He looked in front of him to see a boy staring at him. It was the same boy who was trying to pop the balloon with his blowgun. Link started to wonder if he did anything wrong.

"Hey, did you do that?" the boy asked. "I'm impressed. Pretty good…for a Deku Scrub." 

"Uh…thanks," was all Link could say.

"My name's Jim and I'm a part of a secret society," the boy said. "We're called the Bombers and we have a hideout that leads to the observatory outside of town."

The observatory. That was the break Link was looking for. If he found the observatory, then he could find out where the Skull Kid was. But Link needed to know how to get there.

"So how do I get to this hideout?" Link asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jim backtracked. "You can't just walk in that easily. You need a code to get into our hideout. But you know…maybe I'll tell you what it is."

"What is it?"

"Hold on, you're not getting it that easily," Jim said. "I can't just GIVE you the code."

"Why not?" Link whined. "I thought you said I impressed you."

"Be that as it may," Jim continued. "You have to pass my test first. GUYS, LINE UP!!"

At Jim's call, four other Bombers lined up by Jim, two to his left and two to his right.

"Find all five of us by morning," Jim challenged. "If you do, then I'll teach you the code. If you don't, then you're out of luck. Ok guys, SCATTER!!"

Before Link could even blink, each of the five Bombers scattered. Link could hear Tatl groaning.

"This is so childish," Tatl huffed. "Why do we have to waste our time playing hide and seek?"

"I'm starting to think that ALL fairies are natural born whiners," Link growled. "Instead of complaining, you should be helping me find them."

"Then why don't you look behind you?" Tatl suggested.

Link turned around and saw one of the Bombers behind a tree. Before he could react, Link tagged him. He smiled like only a Deku Scrub could. This might be easier than he thought.

* * *

  
Chapter 23  


"He…played hide and seek?"

"It sounded weird to me too," Malon agreed. "But Link did what he had to do to get to the observatory. So he kept going until he eventually found all five of the Bombers. When he did…"

* * *

The Bombers were all lined up again after Link finally found the last one in West Clock Town. Jim seemed more than impressed.

"That was unbelievable," Jim said. "You're pretty good for a Deku Scrub. It's too bad you aren't human though."

"Why's that?" Link wondered.

"Because then I could give you a Bomber's notebook and make you an official member of the Bombers. Maybe we could make an exception, though. What do you guys think?"

The other Bombers had two words for Link. "NO SCRUBS!!"

"NO FAIR!!" Link shouted. "I passed your test! Why can't I be a member?"

"Sorry," Jim responded. "But the last time we let a kid who wasn't human join, we ended up regretting it. So you can't be a member. But I did promise to give you the code."

The Bombers each turned around to reveal a number. It was a sequential code.

"Our hideout's in East Clock Town," Jim continued. "And don't forget the code, because we're not telling you again."

It was all Link needed. After bidding them adieu, Link headed out to East Clock Town.

* * *

"Link really respected the secret of the Bombers," Malon continued. "He respected them so much, he's never even told ME the code. But it didn't matter. Now that he had the code, Link could finally get into the observatory…"

* * *

The music was catchy to say the least. Link had a tendency to get these songs stuck in his head. He went through the same thing with Epona's Song. He had to coax Malon to teach it to him. But Link had more important things to do. He had to find out where the Skull Kid was.

He ran up a seemingly endless flight of stairs up to what looked like a humongous telescope. Standing by that telescope was an old bearded man. Link thought it would be a good time to make his presence known. He was about to clear his throat, but something caught his attention. It was a shiny blue rock that sat behind glass. Link didn't know what it was, but it definitely captivated him.

"I see you like my Moon's Tear."

Link didn't realize that he was being watched by the old man. He must've been too wrapped up in this 'Moon's Tear.'

"Greetings, I am the astronomer," he said. "You're a strange-looking child to say the least. Are you a new friend of the Bombers gang?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ooh, you have such nice manners," the old man pointed out. "Much better than that other visitor I had the other day."

"Other visitor?"

"He was an irascible imp, he was," the old man said. "When he came by, he threatened to break my instruments. And he threatened to steal my Moon's Tear. I was so relieved when he left."

Link took this time to ask the big question. "Do you know where he is now?"

"I believe I do," the astronomer replied. "He's probably causing trouble around the clock tower. You can see him from here. Just gaze into my telescope."

Link raised his head to peer into the telescope. Indeed the Skull Kid was on top of the clock tower and looked like he was dancing. Link could've sworn he was seen, because the Skull Kid seemed to be taunting towards the direction of the telescope. Link moved the telescope upwards to see that the moon was coming even closer to the ground. It was starting to scare him to see how close the moon was. Then something seemingly fell out of the moon's eye. It fell from the sky to the ground. From the loud noise, Link felt that the giant tear landed outside the observatory.

The astronomer felt the same thing. "That loud noise. I believe something fell outside. It might be another Moon's Tear. Could you check outside for me?"

"Uh…sure."

As Link headed outside the door, he could hear the astronomer trying to add something else.

"I wonder how he got on top of the clock tower. The only way up there is through the clock door and that opens on the eve of the carnival and that's tomorrow night."

Link went outside and saw the crack made on the ground by the falling rock. He picked it up…and burned his hands.

"YEOW!!! THAT'S HOT!!!"

"Well, DUH!" Tatl groaned. "It DID just fall right through the atmosphere at high speeds."

Link figured he'd wait a while before picking up the Moon's Tear. But what could he do with it?

* * *

  
Chapter 24  


Saria definitely wanted to hear more. So far, all she knew was that Link was still a Deku Scrub. And not only that, but she wanted to learn more about what happened to Majora's Mask. She knew how much it could help her and Malon out with their quest to find it.

But it was already morning. The moon was still looming above their heads and continued coming closer to Hyrule. And since the Gerudo were already up, it was time for Saria and Malon to ask some questions.

Maybe the Gerudo wouldn't know where Link or Zelda were, but they had to start somewhere.

  


*****-See 'Saria's Story: Shimmering Emerald' by Post Rapture

******-See 'The Search for 12'

*******-See 'A New Evil: Meyson Returns'

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	6. Part 6: Lake Hylia...and a clock tower

Author's Note: Special thanks to everyone who's read my previous works. This was a long time in the making, as I wasn't as focused this time around. But it should be something special nonetheless. Please R & R!

  
Chapter 24  


Now that morning was here, Saria knew what had to do be done. But she was just a Kokiri, and she knew she wouldn't get far with the Gerudo. So she would let Malon ask the questions since she apparently knew them. Besides that, Saria's mind was elsewhere.

"Long night," Myra groaned. "I couldn't sleep with the noise of the falling moon."

"Just how DID that thing start falling, anyway?" Mara asked.

"We…may have some idea," Malon said slowly. "But we need to ask you an important question."

"You said it was about the boy," Myra pointed out. "What is it?"

"Link's missing," Malon said bluntly. "He's the only one who can do something about the moon, but he's been gone for weeks. We tried to find him at Hyrule Castle, but there we found out that Princess Zelda's missing too."

"What makes you think we know?" Mara asked curiously.

"To be honest, we don't," Malon admitted. "We don't know why we came here. But we're new at this sort of thing. Usually, the hero thing is reserved for Link. We had to start somewhere…and I thought since we were old friends, I was sort of hoping you could give us some clues as to where to look next."

Silence.

"I…don't know what to tell you," Mara said.

"We haven't seen the boy," Myra added. "In fact, no one's been around the Gerudo's Fortress in months."

Malon hung her head down, as did Saria.

"Except for that one guy," Mara suddenly said. "Someone who asked for directions to the ranch."

Malon lifted her head up abruptly. "The ranch?! What guy?!"

"Is there something wrong?" Mara asked ignorantly.

"Have you forgotten I live at the ranch?" Malon growled. "When did this guy come by?"

"He came by a few weeks ago," Mara answered. She suddenly realized what this meant. "Oh…"

Saria tugged on Malon's sleeve. "What are the odds that this guy has something to do with Link's disappearance?"

"It's more than a coincidence," Malon replied. She looked at the two Gerudo. "Girls, where did this guy go?"

"Well, we didn't know where the ranch was," Myra confessed. "So we directed him towards Lake Hylia and told him to ask for directions there."

Malon got to her feet. "Thank you, girls. If what you say is true, then my friend and I have no time to waste. We have to leave right away."

Before hearing any goodbyes, Malon started walking out. Saria got up and followed her out. It looked like they were going to Lake Hylia.

"Lake Hylia is uninhabited," Malon said when they were outside. "There's only one person who lives out there and that's the medicine man. So he'll know where that guy is."

Saria had to put two and two together. "If he was looking for the ranch, does that mean…?"

"He must've done something with Link," Malon finished. "So it must be this guy who's got Majora's Mask. We have to find out where he went."

With that thought in mind, Saria and Malon left the Gerudo's Fortress and headed out for Lake Hylia.

  
Chapter 25  


It was a long road from Gerudo Valley to Lake Hylia. So Saria felt like she should find a way to pass the time.

"Malon?"

"Yes, Saria?"

"What happened to Link after he left the observatory?"

Malon smiled. It looked like she was enjoying telling this story. "After he left the observatory, Link had to find a way to get up to the clock tower. So that's when he decided to haggle with one of his 'fellow' Deku Scrubs…"

* * *

Link knew there was one way to get up to the clock tower. There was a flower positioned near it that he could use to elevate himself up to the top. Link ran back to South Clock Town, but just as he got to the flower…

"Hey! Hold it!"

It was a Deku Scrub. He was one of business breed and it looked like this flower was his place of business.

"I don't appreciate you trying to use this plot while I'm not around," the scrub said. "This is my place of business and it's mine!" The Deku Scrub sighed deeply. "It's a shame, though. I'm already sold out of my wares and the carnival isn't even here yet. I feel like closing up shop and going home to my wife. But I need to buy her a gift before I go. I've heard good things about a thing called a 'Moon's Tear.' I heard they shine brighter than anything out here."

Link's ears were burning. "Did you say a 'Moon's Tear'?"

"That's right," the Deku Scrub said. "If you've got one, I'd love to get it from you. My wife would love it. I'd give you anything for it."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"Give me your spot," Link suggested. "With the Deku Flower included and I'll give you a Moon's Tear."

"It's a deal!" the Deku Scrub said cheerfully.

Link pulled out the Moon's Tear and gave it to the Deku Scrub. In exchange, the Deku Scrub gave Link the Land Title Deed.

"You may have saved my marriage, pal," the Deku Scrub said. "Hold on to that Land Title Deed. I've heard it's in demand among other Deku Scrubs like me. Whenever you don't need it, you can always sell it."

With those words, the Deku Scrubs grabbed his bags and made his way out. Link took advantage of his new territory and positioned himself on the Deku Flower. He flew up to the door of the clock tower and found he could go no further.

"The door to the clock tower opens only on the eve of the carnival," Tatl pointed out. "We'll have to wait."

Link nodded and sat by the door. Indeed…he would wait.

* * *

  
  
Chapter 26  


"He didn't have to wait long," Malon continued as they continued through Hyrule Field. "At midnight, Link would confront the Skull Kid. And then…he would learn a lot more about Majora's Mask."

This was the part of the story Saria was waiting for. Finally, she could learn more about this evil mask.

"So then, midnight struck…"

* * *

Midnight struck. Fireworks lit up the sky and the door to the clock tower started to open ever so slowly. When the series of doors were finally open, Link ran in as fast as a Deku Scrub could go. And indeed, waiting inside was the Skull Kid and the other fairy. The Skull Kid held the Ocarina of Time in his hands.

"Sis!!" the other fairy cried out.

"Tael!!" Tatl shouted. "We've been looking everywhere for you two!"

"Give me back my ocarina!!" Link demanded.

"Will you calm down?!" Tatl snapped. She looked up at the Skull Kid. "Hey, Skull Kid, I have an idea. What if you gave that mask you're wearing back now?"

Silence.

"Hey! Aren't you listening to me?"

The Skull Kid wasn't listening. That's when Tael took action for himself. He flew out in front of the Skull Kid.

"Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. The four that live there…bring them here…HURRY!"

The Skull Kid got angry and swatted Tael with his hand. "Stupid fairy! How dare you speak out of turn!"

Tatl flashed in anger. "HEY!! What are you doing to my brother?! Skull Kid, you think you're still our friend after that?!"

"Whatever," the Skull Kid said casually. "Even if those four were to come now, they could not stop me. I am too powerful. Why don't you look above you and see? If you think it can be stopped, then I'd like to see you try."

"I can stop it!" Link shouted boldly. "And I'll stop you too!"

Link took advantage of his bubble power. He shot a large bubble at the Skull Kid. He was stunned by that sudden hit and dropped the Ocarina of Time. Link rushed to pick it up. That's when he saw the vision.

He saw a vision of Princess Zelda. She held the Ocarina of Time in her hand. He could hear her speaking.

"I'll never forget the days we spent in Hyrule. I know we'll meet again. Until then, take the Ocarina of Time. If something should ever happen, remember this song…"

The song sounded so familiar, as well it should have. It was the Song of Time. He was enraptured by those memories…until…

"HEY!!"

It was Tatl. Her screech helped bring Link back to reality.

"Pull yourself together, man!" Tatl continued. "Stop daydreaming! Getting that old thing back isn't going to help us."

Link had an idea, though. "That's what you think!"

He tried finding the Ocarina of Time…but instead found…horns. It was weird to say the least, but Link realized it must've been the magic of the ocarina that made it happen. Link didn't waste any time in playing the Song of Time. In a flash of light, Link found himself out of the clock tower…and back in front of the double doors. It was no longer night, but day. Link didn't know what to think, but Tatl realized what happened.

"Everything…started over," she said. "We're back in time."

Link knew what that meant. He ran to an open area and looked up at the sky. The moon was back in the sky, but it was still set on a collision course. Tatl was flashing repeatedly. She seemed to be spooked.

"What…what are you?" Tatl asked in awe. "That song you played…that instrument…what was that?!"

"It's what I need to change me back," Link answered cheerfully. "I've got to see the Mask Shop owner."

Link trotted back into the double doors to see the Mask Shop owner.

* * *

  
  
Chapter 27  


"Link finally had the Ocarina of Time back," Malon continued. "So he rushed in to have the Mask Salesman change him back. But Link found out he wasn't done. After he was changed back, he learned about Majora's Mask…"

* * *

"Do you have your instrument back?"

Link proudly nodded. That got the Mask Salesman excited. He started shaking Link.

"Oh, you got it! You got it! You got it! You got it! You got it! In that case, you should play this song I'm about to play. Remember it well, because this is the song that will not only change you back, but will serve you well in the future."

On a large organ, the Mask Shop owner played a song known only as the Song of Healing. After a few tries, Link got it down. Then, in a flash of light, a mask fell to the ground. Link felt around and was assured to know that he was himself again. Link was no longer a Deku Scrub.

"I'M ME AGAIN!!!" Link shouted in glee. "Hey...what is that song?"

"It's a song that heals evil magic and troubled spirits," the salesman answered. "It turns them into masks. I'm sure you'll find that helpful. In commemoration, I'll let you have that mask that fell to the ground."

Link picked up the Deku Scrub mask and put it away in his tunic. He shuddered to think of having to walk around like that again. At least now he could somewhat control it.

"Now I've upheld my end of the bargain," the salesman said. "So now it's your turn. Please give me back my mask."

Link…stood silent. He didn't know what to say. He forgot all about getting his mask back. The Mask Shop owner started to worry.

"Don't tell me…"

Link gulped. "I…may…have…forgotten…"

"You didn't…"

"I…might…have…been…busy…"

"My mask…You DID remember it, didn't you."

Link shook his head. "I'm…sorry. I…don't have it."

Just then, the Mask Shop owner snapped. He grabbed Link by the tunic and started shaking him. Link could hardly believe it. He had beaten Ganondorf and his evil minions and now he was afraid of a hysterical Mask Salesman.

"What have you done to me!!" the Mask Salesman shouted. "If you leave my mask out there, something terrible will happen!! The mask is called Majora's Mask. It was used by the ancient tribes in their rituals. Legend has it that an evil power is bestowed on the one who wears the mask. And legend goes on to say that Majora's Mask is SO powerful that it can bring about Armageddon. That is why the ancient ones chose to seal it in the shadows before such a disaster ever happened. But the ancient ones disappeared, so nobody knows of the true power of Majora's Mask. But I feel the power."

"Y-Y-You do?"

"I went to great lengths to find that mask," he continued. "When I finally had it, I sensed the doom of the dark omen brewing. The feeling of Armageddon…the kind that makes your hair stand on end…the kind that gives you Goosebumps…the kind that makes you shiver in fright. And now…it's in the hands of that imp. You must get that mask back!! You must do it before something horrible happens!!"

Link saw he had no choice. He felt there might have been a reason he was in Termina. It was a feeling of fate…a feeling of destiny. This must've been fate's way of giving Link a new quest…even though Link had had enough of quests.

"I'll do it. I'll get your mask back."

"I knew you'd say that," the Mask Shop owner said calmly. "You have great courage, young one. I am confident you will succeed. Good luck. I'll be waiting."

Link sighed deeply and walked out of the double doors. It was true. Everything had started over and he found himself with three days to save Termina from the Skull Kid.

"What do we do now?" Link asked.

"Tael said something about the four who could help us," Tatl answered. "I…don't know how they can help us. Tael tends to leave those little details out. But we should start at the swamp. We can reach it from South Clock Town."

Link started walking towards the Clock Town exit…ready to embark on a new journey.

* * *

  
  
Chapter 28  


Having heard this story, Saria learned a little more about Majora's Mask. Unfortunately, all she learned so far was that Majora's Mask was even more lethal than she thought, and that was definitely a bad thing.

But Malon added one more thing. "Link still had no idea how to stop the Skull Kid, and he didn't have any idea until he got to the Woodfall Temple. But…"

Malon looked forward. Saria did the same and saw that they had arrived in Lake Hylia.

"…That part of the story will have to wait," Saria finished for her. "Let's go."

* * *

When Saria and Malon walked into the lone Lakeside Laboratory of Lake Hylia, they saw the medicine man didn't see them coming. To say he was a recluse had to be an understatement. Nobody knew anything about this old man. But Saria and Malon knew one thing. Someone came by here asking for directions to the ranch and there was only one person here to ask.

Malon tried knocking on a wall. "Hello?"

The medicine man abruptly turned around. He was clearly caught by surprise. "Oh, I wasn't expecting any visitors." He looked down at Saria. "Especially such unusual looking visitors."

"We…were just passing by," Malon tried saying. "And we needed to ask you…a question."

"I'm in no mood for answering questions," the old man said. "Impending Armageddon can take a lot out of an old man like me."

"What if I said we were trying to find a way to stop it?" Malon suggested.

The medicine man laughed at that notion. "I don't think a falling moon CAN be stopped. And even if it could, I doubt that the saviors of Hyrule would be two girls…especially when one of those girls seem so young."

"Never mind…my niece," Malon said. She was still trying to cover for Saria. "We need your help. You can help us by telling us who the last person to come by Lake Hylia was."

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about," the medicine man denied.

"I was told by some friends that someone came by here," Malon clarified. "And since you're the only one who lives in this area, I thought you'd be able to tell me what he looked like."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said again.

"I think you do remember," Saria suddenly intervened. "Speaking from personal experience, when anyone lives the way you do, they don't forget their visitors. Now I heard that someone came by here asking for directions to the ranch. Do you remember him?"

"Why do you ask?" the old man asked curiously.

Saria needed to make something up. "We've…been waiting for him to come home. He hasn't been around in weeks."

Silence. The medicine man stood thinking.

"I remember one man," he finally said. "He came through the Lakeside Laboratory not too long ago and he did ask for directions to Lon Lon Ranch."

"And did you give him any?" Malon asked grimly.

"He seemed harmless enough," the medicine man recalled. "So I gave him the directions he needed."

"What did he look like?" Saria asked.

"He looked like some war leader," the old man answered. "I could tell by the black cape he wore with his uniform. He looked fearsome with his big goatee and his bald head. That's about all I can remember…about him. Oh yes, there was one more thing. He carried around a most unusual looking mask."

Mask? Saria and Malon both realized what this meant.

"Thank you," Malon said. "You've been a big help. We owe you one."

"Forget about it," the old man said gently. "From the looks of the sky, there doesn't seem to be much time left for you to pay me back, so we'll just call it even."

Malon waited until Saria walked out to point out what they had already suspected. "It's him. That's the guy with the mask."

"He must've done something with Link," Saria added. "And he's probably done something with Zelda too. But what do we do now? How do we find him?"

"Uh…ladies?"

Malon and Saria gasped and turned around to see the medicine man was still listening in. Saria thought he was inside, but apparently he was still around.

"I couldn't help but overhear," the old man continued. "I'm sorry, but I forgot to add one more important detail. The man you seek also asked for directions to Kakariko Village. I believe the people in the village may know where he is now."

That was it. That was the lead they were looking for.

"Then we're going to the village," Malon declared. "And we're going to put an end to this."

  
Chapter 29  


Princess Saria couldn't just lie down anymore. She didn't want to seem ungrateful, after all, these two people saved her life and took her in. But she had to leave. The moon up above continued to come closer to colliding with this Hyrule. She had to hurry and stop this warlord before it was too late. It pained her to know that someone like him could take their thirst for vengeance this far. But just as he went to great lengths to end this world, Princess Saria would go to greater lengths to save it. After all, she owed to her friends from this world.

She got up from the bed she was lying on and started slowly walking out. But as she opened the door, she could clearly hear an argument ensuing.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're trying to cheat me!!"

It was a deep, gruff voice. Someone was obviously angered about something. The princess looked around to see where she was, and she found she was in a potion shop. The man who saved her must have owned the potion shop. Then it finally hit her. The potion shop owner in her world was named Pofrigitio, but since the massacre in her world's Kakariko Village, he had to move to Lon Lon Ranch. It was Pofrigitio who saved her. It didn't sound right though. The Pofrigitio of her world seemed so…sour. And why did this Pofrigitio seem to recognize her?

"I'm not trying to cheat you, sir. But there's been a demand for these potions and we simply have a low supply."

Princess Saria peered out from behind the wall to see Pofrigitio arguing with someone from behind the counter. The one he was arguing with was a large man with a black cape and a soldier's uniform. But the goatee and the bald head gave his identity away. This was the man she was looking for.

"Saria?"

The parallel princess nearly jumped when she heard someone calling out behind her. She turned around to see Pofrigitio's wife, Iogrotaye.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed," Io said quickly. "We should get you back in bed."

"No, wait," Princess Saria tried saying. "I need…to see that man. Wait…"

Princess Saria was led back into the bedroom and the door quickly closed. She could almost swear they were trying to keep her in there. But why? Were they trying to hide her from something…or someone?"

She couldn't think of that, though. She could only think about what she came for. The one she sought was here. This revenge-crazed maniac who came all the way from her world was here. But there was one thing she noticed that disturbed Princess Saria.

The warlord…wasn't wearing Majora's Mask.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	7. Part 7: A peacefull stroll in the gravey...

Author's Note: Special thanks to everyone who's read my previous works. This was a long time in the making, as I wasn't as focused this time around. But it should be something special nonetheless. Please R & R!

  
Chapter 30  


Saria couldn't help but look up at the falling moon. It seemed even closer than it was before. But for the first time since she left the Forest Temple, she felt a little confident. She and Malon finally had some idea of what to do. However, the discoveries were grim. Link and Zelda may have been a victim of foul play. Somebody obviously did something with them, especially since this person stopped at the ranch. And whoever it was, he was last seen at Kakariko Village.

The other grim discovery was that this must've been the man who found Majora's Mask. Saria didn't have any idea how he stumbled on the mask. What was even worse, though, is that she had no idea how to stop the mask.

So far, the story Malon was telling was helping…sort of. Saria learned a lot more about the mask. Unfortunately, what she's learned was that the mask is an ancient tool of evil that has potent powers the likes of which the world has never seen. There was nothing about how to stop it…unless…

"Malon?" Saria began. "You said Link found some idea of what to do against Majora's Mask. What is it?"

Malon sighed. She was tired from the long walk. "Link went on a quest to stop something he didn't know how to stop. He didn't get a single clue…until he reached the Woodfall Temple…"

* * *

Link was breathing heavily. It was a long day to say the least…a day that he ended up repeated many times. After helping the witch, Koume, Link stumbled on a group of monkeys who asked him to help their friend. Their friend was apparently being held captive by a tribe of Deku Scrubs who believed he was responsible for the disappearance of their princess. Being the kind of guy he was, Link went to help. His search led him to the Woodfall Temple.

It was also the first of the temples that the fairy, Tael, talked about. Link knew that he would find some answers here. He would find a hint on how to stop the falling moon before it clashed with Termina. After going through Boes, Snappers, and an angry Gekko, Link finally reached an empty chamber.

"Great," Tatl complained. "All this trouble for a dead end."

Link would usually agree, but he knew better. From his experiences, Link knew that this was usually the calm before the storm. Sure enough, he felt a rumbling that started to shake the walls.

"What is that?" Tatl asked. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Link was ready to scream too. From the ceiling in the center of the room, fell a gigantic warrior. And he WAS a giant. He towered over Link and had to be at least twelve feet tall.

"Who the heck is that?" Link asked.

"It's Odolwa!" Tatl answered. "He's the giant masked jungle warrior of the Woodfall Temple."

"He's huge!"

"Well, duh!" Tatl shouted. "You think he got to be the guardian of the Woodfall Temple by being a shrimp like you?! Don't just stand there! Do something!"

Link unleashed his sword…then Odolwa did the same. Link cringed as he saw it. Even his sword was bigger than all of Link. There was no comparison. Link tried to strike anyway. He was about to swing his sword, when Odolwa struck the ground with his. The impact shook the ground and knocked Link down.

Link got to his feet and tried another approach. He pulled out his bow and shot it at Odolwa. He shot an arrow and hit his leg. As Odolwa struggled to remove the arrow with his massive hand, Link slashed with his sword. Odolwa cried out…and then it started to get hot.

Link saw why. A huge ring of fire started to form around him. While Link was distracted, Odolwa shouted out again. Link heard a buzzing sound…and he found himself surrounded by bugs.

Link tried swatting them away. "Bugs! Get 'em off!! Get 'em off!!"

The bugs were persistant and they stung and tore away at Link. They didn't seem to much of a threat to a spectator like Tatl.

"Jeez, they're just bugs!" Tatl shouted. "What's wrong with you?!"

Just then, the bugs scattered. Link saw why. He looked up to see a huge sword coming down upon him. Link rolled out of the way, but didn't get too far. He found a piece of his tunic was torn by the humongous sword. Then Link then saw an open opportunity. Odolwa had struck the ground too hard. His enormous sword was stuck to the ground and he struggled to pull it out.

Link couldn't pass up his chance. He took his sword…and prepared to throw it. He ran a few steps and tossed his sword like a javelin. Link looked up to see that the sword hit its target. The sword was lodged in the evil heart of Odolwa. The jungle warrior shrieked in pain and fell backwards. The ground shook as he fell and Link was nearly blinded by a flash of light.

When the light cleared, the evil Odolwa was gone. All that was left…was a mask. Link slowly walked over to pick up the mask. It was the mask of a familiar face.

Tatl confirmed it. "It's…all that remains of Odolwa." Another bright light started to flash. "Now what?!"

Link didn't know what to make of it either. Then…the light faded.

* * *

  
  
Chapter 31  


"What happened?" Saria asked. She was more than intrigued by this part of the story.

"After the light faded, Link found himself in a place of clouds," Malon continued. "He looked around him…and thought he saw another giant…"

* * *

Link could hear another giant. He really hoped it wouldn't be anything like the giant he just faced. He looked around him. Link was standing on a giant pillar, surrounded by clouds. If there WAS another giant, it wouldn't get any easier.

"What's that?" Tatl suddenly asked.

Link looked in front of him. It looked like…a giant…but looked much more peaceful than the last one. He seemed to be crying out. It sounded like a giant horn was being blown.

"What's it doing?" Link asked.

"I…don't know," Tatl answered. "I think it's trying to tell us something."

"I don't speak this language," Link said. The call continued.

"No, it's…not saying words," Tatl continued. "I think…it's a song. Get out your instrument."

Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and tried to listen to the notes of the song. Tatl helped him out and Link soon played an exact duplicate of the giant's song. Then, Link tried to make out the faint words he was hearing.

"Oath…to…Order…"

Oath to Order. It must have been the name of the song. The giant then tried saying something else that Link couldn't understand. Tatl flew out to try and make out what it was saying.

"It's saying…_'Call us,'_" Tatl said. "Call us."

"What does that mean?" Link asked.

Link didn't get an answer. The light started to brighten again.

* * *

"The one who taught Link the Oath to Order was one of the giants of legend," Malon continued. "The Oath to Order would be end up being very valuable to Link. After repeating the same three days many times, Link fought other guardians of the temples. Assuming the form of a Goron, he defeated Goht, the masked mechanical monster, in the Snowhead Temple. Then assuming the form of a Zora, he defeated Gyorg, the gargantuan masked fish, in the Great Bay Temple. He met with two other giants, similar to the one he met in Woodfall, but he still didn't know how to beat the Skull Kid. They just kept saying 'Call us'. Then he got to the Stone Tower Temple and met one of his toughest enemies…"

* * *

Link saw a giant hole. It was a lot like the hole he saw when he fought the Shadow Beast, Bongo Bongo. But the hole looked a lot deeper and he couldn't see the ground. Link was hesitant, but Tatl was a little more impatient.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tatl demanded. "Just jump in!"

Link took a deep breath and jumped in. When he landed, he saw he was surrounded by desert. Then he felt the ground start to shake. Two worms suddenly leapt out of the sand. They had gigantic pincers and a scaly hide. So far Link's adversaries, Odolwa, Goht, and Gyorg, had all been extra large in size. But these two three-eyed worms were beyond extra large. They were extra super jumbo colossal size.

"What are they?!" Link asked Tatl.

"That's Twinmold," Tatl answered fearfully. "The giant masked insect."

"How am I supposed to beat this thing?" Link asked. "It's got to be at least a hundred feet long and weigh about a jillion pounds."

"Got any masks?" Tatl suggested.

"None that I can use," Link replied. The worms were flying around trying to crush Link by knocking down pillars. Then he got an idea. Link decided to pull out the mask he just got after he defeated the cycloptic monster, Eyegore. "I haven't used this yet. What do you think it does?"

"WHO CARES?!" Tatl shouted. "Just DO something!! Anything!!"

Link did something. He put the mask on…and just like the Deku, Goron, and Zora Masks, Link felt a lot of pain. But Link wasn't transforming. He was starting to grow. When the growing finally stopped, Link looked at himself. He was enormous. He had to be several stories tall. He could've been like that giant ape of legend. But more than that, Link was now the same size as Twinmold. So he unleashed his now humongous sword and started running towards the giant worms.

He slashed one by the tail and it screeched in pain. Another one caught Link by surprise and knocked him down. Link fell, knocking over a pillar. The pillar collapsed on the ground, piece by piece.

"Whoa!!" he heard Tatl say. "Earthquake!!"

Link got back to his feet and pulled out his bow. It was enormous now, thanks to the effects of what he knew had to be some kind of Giant's Mask. Link shot one of his arrows and it pinned one of the worm's tails to one of the pillars. It found itself stuck. So Link decided to finish it off now. He took his sword and sliced its three-eyed head off. The worm fell to the ground and each of its segments began to explode.

As the giant worm fell, Link was ambushed by the other half of Twinmold. It hissed and snapped at Link with its huge pincers. Link tried moving, but was caught by its scaly hide, which was as hard as nails. For the fourth straight battle, Link's tunic was ravaged.

The worm was starting to thrash about. Link knew he had to close this battle. He took out his newly acquired Light Arrows and shot one of them directly in the worm's face. While it swung its head around, obviously blinded, Link delivered a final blow. He swung his sword in a straight slash across the evil three-eyed worm's head. Its segments started to explode until nothing remained. The battle was over.

Link took the mask off and shrunk down to his original size. He stood shocked, momentarily reflecting his most recent experience. Tatl flew up to him, still flashing in awe.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You were h-h-h-huge!!! W-W-What's in that mask?!"

Link didn't know what to make of it himself. He had a feeling he should dispose of it when this was all over. He shuddered to think of what might happen if this Giant's Mask ever fell into the wrong hands. So Link just walked over to the remains of Twinmold. Just like before, it was in the form of a mask. So Link grabbed it…and a familiar light began to flash.

* * *

  
  
Chapter 32  


Saria uncharacteristically giggled at the end of that. "During the whole time I raised Link in the forest, he always complained about how he felt small around everyone else. He always wished he were a little bigger. And for one moment, you mean he was bigger than the rest of the world?"

"It was a weird mask," Malon replied. "Link told me he even thought about taking it back with him, but he knew it was too dangerous to have around Hyrule. So he just picked up the remains of Twinmold and he finally learned how to stop the Skull Kid…"

* * *

Link was back in the same place. It was where he had seen the giants. When he defeated Odolwa, he learned the Oath to Order but he was still relatively confused about Majora's Mask and he had no idea how to stop the moon from falling. The second and third visits with the giants were no help either. All they said was 'Call us'. But now Link was back for a fourth time. And this time, he wanted answers.

Tatl decided to break the ice first. "Well, we've helped all of you."

"There's nothing else we can do," Link added. "So now what?"

"Call…us…"

"You told us that already!!" Link shouted. "What does that mean?!"

"Hush, Link," Tatl said softly. "I think I get it now." She flew up towards the sky. "Will you help us if we call you from atop the Clock Tower?"

"Call…us…"

"I think that's a 'yes'," Tatl assumed. "They're going help us with the Skull Kid."

The giants started groaning sadly. It was as if they were mourning. Link somehow knew Tatl was wrong on this one.

"I…don't think that's what they're saying," Link said. "I don't think they ARE going to help us."

"What?!" Tatl demanded. She was flashing in anger. "After all the trouble we went through, they'd BETTER help us!" She flew up again. "Are you saying you won't help us?! After all we've done, you won't help us?!"

The moans started becoming faint, but Tatl could make out what they were saying.

"Forgive…your…friend…"

"Forgive our friend?" Link asked rhetorically. "What does that mean?" He groaned. "I thought we had some answers! Now I feel more confused than ever! What do you guys mean by 'forgive our friend'?! What are you guys talking about?! Why won't you tell me?!"

Link got no answer. The light started to fade again.

* * *

"I don't get it," Saria said. "I thought Link got the answers he needed from that meeting with the giants. But that was just…confusing."

"I didn't get it the first time, either," Malon conceded. "It didn't make sense to Link at the time, either. But he knew what he had to do."

"And what did he do?" Saria asked.

Malon didn't say anything and Saria could see why. They were here. Kakariko Village was right in front of them. Saria remembered Kakariko Village well. For five years, she even called it home*****. But she wasn't here for a homecoming. She was here to find someone…someone who she knew did something with Link and Zelda.

  
Chapter 33  


Sodo had no idea where to go. Running after Saria seemed like a good idea at the time. After all, he had to warn her of what might happen. But more and more, this started to look like a bad idea. He had no idea where she was or where she would go. So he decided to rest…especially since his supply of red potions were dangerously low. He wouldn't last much longer out in the vastness. He knew exactly where he could go. Sodo would go to Kakariko Village.

He remembered the potion shop owner, Pofrigitio. He was the one who freed the Kokiri shortly after they were set to be executed******. But more than that, he was the one who helped take care of Saria when she left the village. When Saria disappeared for five years and lost her memory, it was Pofrigitio who let her into his family. He even became a father to her.

Po would have the potions he needed. And it would give Sodo time to think. He felt stupid for not putting more thought into this. He just rushed in with his emotions, thinking of the danger that would come if Saria was gone for too long. Of course it wouldn't matter if the moon collided with Hyrule and destroyed everything.

Sodo took a deep breath and walked towards Kakariko Village.

* * *

"You mean this is the place?"

Saria nodded as she looked at the familiar potion shop. It's where she was raised. The owner, Pofrigitio, let her into his family. She was a lost girl at that time, dying from the disease of the vastness. And he took her in as his daughter and cared for her. It was something that Saria would never forget.

"Should we go in?" Malon asked.

Saria thought about it. "I don't see where else we can go. Everyone knows me here, but that was before it all started, the discrimination and the racism. I don't know what they'll do if they see me. So if we go in, we'd better be inconspicuous."

Saria knocked on the door of the potion shop, but there was no answer.

"I don't think anybody's home," Saria concluded.

"So where do we go now?" Malon asked.

"I think we should take a short walk," Saria tried answering. She smiled mischievously. "Up for a walk in the graveyard?"

"I didn't picture myself walking through a graveyard," Malon grinned. "But why not?"

She didn't know why she felt like walking through the graveyard. Saria could have easily suggested taking some time out to sit in Hyrule Field. But maybe it was the memories. She remembered that childish curiosity she always had when she lived out here. Actually, the curiosity never really left Saria. It was that Kokiri spirit within her.

* * *

"Do you feel…cold?"

"Just a little," Saria admitted.

The winds were ominous out in the graveyard that night. Maybe it was because the moon was so close to crashing. As it came closer to the ground, the weather in Hyrule slowly became colder.

"I've got to admit," Malon suddenly said. "I've never been around here before. My dad's never told me much about this place. In fact, now that I think of it, I don't get away from the ranch much. So I haven't really seen this graveyard before."

"Have you ever seen that?" Saria asked. She pointed up towards the grave of the Royal Family.

"Never seen it," Malon responded. "Should we check it out?"

The girls' curiosity got the better of them. They slowly walked up to the huge gravestone of the Royal Family. The wind started to blow a bit more heavily when Saria and Malon reached the grave.

"So this is it," Malon said slowly.

"The Royal Family's tomb," Saria added.

Saria and Malon knelt down, but they suddenly stopped making any noise. They silenced any breathing, because they both heard something.

"Do you hear that?" Saria asked fearfully.

"It's…c-coming from down there," Malon pointed out. Indeed, it was coming from under the tomb. The dirt even seemed to be moving.

Everything inside Saria told her to run. It could have been a fearsome Poe or one of the legendary Garos. But Saria didn't run and neither did Malon. Instead, they knelt over the grave and started digging. But they didn't have to dig far. They dirt from under them started to collapse and both girls fell through screaming.

Saria and Malon tried to get up, moaning ever so slightly in the pain of their sudden fall. They found themselves in the huge chamber that was the Royal Family's tomb and it was pitch black. They couldn't see a thing. But they soon stopped making any noise when they heard a third groaning right under them. The groaning sounded like a ghost. So the girls did all they could do. They screamed and ran to a corner.

The moaning continued and the girls continued screaming. The figure walked slowly towards them and Saria and Malon were screaming their lungs out. Saria never panicked like this before in her life. Even the ghosts she saw when she first entered the Forest Temple didn't scare her this much. The way it felt…she thought it must have been a ReDead. But what neither girl noticed, was that the figure was also screaming. It was screaming in fear.

The figure walked towards a torch and the torch lit up. Finally, there was light in the dark tomb. As soon as the light illuminated the tomb, Saria and Malon stopped screaming. They could see the figure clearly now. It wasn't a ghost. It wasn't a Poe. It wasn't a ReDead.

Standing in front of them…was Princess Zelda.

  


*****-See 'Saria's Story: Shimmering Emerald' by Post Rapture

******-See 'The Search for 12'

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	8. Part 8: Discoveries in the tomb

Author's Note: Special thanks to everyone who's read my previous works. This was a long time in the making, as I wasn't as focused this time around. But it should be something special nonetheless. Do not forget to R & R!

  
Chapter 34  


Saria and Malon weren't screaming anymore. They just stood silent and in shock. It just started out as an innocent walk in the graveyard, as odd as that sounded. When they stumbled into the Royal Family's tomb, they heard something moaning. That something…was a person. That person was the missing Princess Zelda. Her dress was torn from what had to be days of scrounging in this grave and she was covered in dirt from head to toe. Undoubtedly, Saria and Malon had a lot of questions.

But Zelda asked the first question. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You're asking us?" Malon asked in surprise. "Zelda, how did you get down here?"

Zelda turned around. She was trying to find the right words. "I was thrown down here."

Saria felt like she didn't have to ask. She knew about that guy who passed through Lon Lon Ranch. The same guy who must've done something with Link. That same guy must've thrown Zelda in here.

But Saria asked anyway. "By who?"

Zelda turned back around to face the two girls. "I was set up. It happened a few days after the moon started falling…"

* * *

Zelda looked up at the sky again. She couldn't take her eyes off the falling moon. It wasn't even a month since she got back from that parallel Hyrule. It was barely a month since Link saved that world from the falling moon brought by the wizard, Drekkin, when he put on Majora's Mask*****. And now she was in the face of another disaster. The moon of this world was now falling.

Zelda remembered what Link did with the Majora's Mask of the parallel world. He threw it in limbo on the way back to this world. But there was one thing about the theory of parallel worlds. Everything existed in one form or another in a parallel world. A Majora's Mask existed in Termina. A Majora's Mask existed in the parallel Hyrule. And a Majora's Mask had to exist in this Hyrule. That had to be the cause of why the moon was falling.

"Stop pacing around, Zelda. You're going to have a nervous breakdown."

Zelda's three Lizalfos bodyguards, Kreature, Krash, and Og, were more than agitated by her constant pacing. She couldn't stop pacing since the moon started falling. Since somebody put on Majora's Mask.

"I don't care," Zelda snapped. "Can't you see what's happening? The moon's falling down and is bringing Armageddon with it. I can't relax. Why should I relax?"

"Because we all know what's going to happen," Krash tried suggesting.

"Who else comes to the rescue in these types of situations?" Kreature pointed out.

"Just leave it to the Hero of Time," Og said assuredly. "He'll stop that thing."

"I want to believe that," Zelda frowned. "I know Link could do it, but what if he doesn't? I'm the Princess of Hyrule. I can't take any chances."

"But what can you do from here?" Kreature asked.

"That's the whole problem," Zelda huffed.

Having said that, Zelda stormed out. She felt like going out into the town and watching the moon from there. But just as she was about to exit through the front gate, she found a note by one of the armored statues. She wondered why there were no guards around. She made sure there was nobody around anyway and opened the note.

  


**"I know how to stop the moon from falling. Meet me outside in Hyrule Field and come alone. It's not a good idea to bring anybody with you. Trust me."**

Link

  


Something didn't seem right about this. Link wasn't the type of person to leave a note on the castle gate. Then again, he wasn't the type of person to come through the front door, either.

"Hey, Zelda. What's that?"

The sudden outburst caught Zelda off-guard. She turned around to see the chunkiest of her bodyguards, Og.

"Just a note," Zelda said nonchalantly. "I'm stepping out for a minute."

"Where're you going?"

"Outside," Zelda answered. "I'll be right back. And don't tell anyone I'm gone."

Zelda didn't even let Og say anything else. She just walked out. If Link was waiting for her outside, then she couldn't waste any time. The lizards were right. Link would be the one to stop the moon from falling.

  
Chapter 35  


Zelda was lucky that the town was deserted that night. No one seemed to want to come out since the grim discovery that the moon was indeed falling. So she went out in the open. The princess expected to see Link outside as soon as she got there. But Hyrule Field looked to be empty.

Then someone grabbed Zelda's arms from behind. Someone had a death grip on her wrists. Zelda couldn't turn around. She didn't know who this was.

"Looks like I found my second victim."

The voice was a gruff one. It definitely wasn't Link. This was someone else.

So Zelda cried out for help. "LINK!!!"

"Oh come on," the man growled. "You didn't REALLY fall for that, did you?"

The note was a fake? Why didn't Zelda see it before? "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am," he said. "It just matters who YOU are. You're one of the four who helped foil me. Everything was fine until you and your little friends showed up. I was lucky to stumble on the little hero first. And I had a feeling I'd find YOU here. I couldn't find the others, but it doesn't matter. They'll go down soon enough, along with the rest of your world."

"What do you mean?" Zelda demanded.

"That moon up there?" the man pointed out. "That's my revenge. It'll teach outsiders like you to mind your own business!"

"So what are you going to do with me?!" Zelda shouted. "I'm the Princess of Hyrule! It won't take them long to see I've disappeared."

The man laughed sinisterly. "Then I'd better put you some place where they can't find you."

The man loosened his grip on one of Zelda's wrists. Zelda was about to turn around, but her face was soon covered with a rag. It had to be full of chloroform, because Zelda felt like she was going out. The last thing she saw was what this attacker looked like. He was a tall man with a bald head and a goatee, wearing a black soldier's uniform.

* * *

Zelda woke up. She looked around her and saw she was in an unfamiliar place. She tried to find a way out, but was surrounded by darkness. That's when Zelda stumbled by a torch. Being the Princess of Hyrule and the seventh sage, she learned a few tricks. So she lit the torch with her fingertips. After the torch was lit, she saw there wasn't much place to go.

She walked over to what looked like a door. She pushed the door open and walked into a chamber with bubbling hot lava. Then she saw a creepy sight. There were dozens of ReDead inhabiting the room. In an attempt to avoid them, Zelda walked alongside the wall until she reached the other side of the chamber. She went through another door and found a disturbing sight.

It was a dead end.

Zelda walked up to the end of the chamber and saw that something was written on the wall.

**"Herein lie the remains of generations of Hyrule's Royal Family."**

Zelda shrieked in horror. This maniac threw in the Royal Family's tomb. She was buried alive within the grave of the Royal Family. Then she heard groaning. It was from the many ReDead that inhabited the grave. Zelda ran out the door and headed back the way she came. She avoided the ReDead that chased her and ran back through the first door. She used her magic to seal the door shut and Zelda could hear the ReDead trying to get through.

She honestly didn't know how long the door could hold them. But Zelda knew this much. She had to find a way out of this tomb. Since this was the Royal Family's tomb, Zelda knew she was in the Kakariko Village graveyard. Knowing where she was buried was the only comforting thought, unfortunately. The princess still needed answers. She didn't know who this madman was. And Zelda didn't know why he was doing this. He wanted revenge, but what did he want revenge for?

Zelda then felt some dirt fall on her head. It was falling from above. Zelda smiled. She had an idea. Seeing a box in the corner, Zelda dragged it towards the center of the grave and stood on top of it. Grabbing a nearby stick, Zelda extended her arms upward and tried to pick away at the dirt. Even if it took her forever, Zelda would dig herself out.

* * *

  
  
Chapter 36  


"I still can't believe it," Zelda smiled. "It's a miracle that you two were around just as I finally started to poke though the last of the dirt. But how did you know I was here?"

Neither Saria, nor Malon, knew what to tell her.

Finally, Saria admitted, "Actually…we didn't."

Zelda looked puzzled. "Then…how did you two get here?"

"We…just happened to be taking a stroll in the graveyard…as weird as that might sound," Malon tried saying. "And we stumbled on the Royal Family's grave and started digging."

Saria suddenly remembered something important. "But Zelda? Who was that guy who threw you down here?"

Zelda suddenly looked indignant. "I don't know who that creep was. But he looked like some insane Hylian soldier. One I've never seen before. Something he said, though, stuck with me. He said he was doing this for revenge. And he admitted he was the one who sent the moon crashing down. But…" she paused.

"But…?"

"He wasn't wearing Majora's Mask," Zelda finished. "The moon can't fall unless he's wearing Majora's Mask. You know what that means, don't you?"

Malon realized it first. "He's not acting alone. There's someone else out there."

"It sounds right," Saria said thoughtfully. "Whoever's working with this guy must be the one wearing Majora's Mask and bringing the moon down. One thing still doesn't make sense to me, though, besides the revenge thing. What do they hope to accomplish by this? When the moon collides with Hyrule, they'll be killed too."

"I think it's time we find out," Malon declared boldly.

"But we don't know where this guy is," Zelda pointed out. Then she saw the hopeful gleams on the faces of Malon and Saria. Zelda started to smile. "You DO know where he is, don't you?"

"All our leads point to Kakariko Village," Malon said. "We're just hoping he hasn't left yet. But if he has, we're sure someone else will lead us to him."

"But just the same, we'd better hurry and get out of here," Saria added. "This place is really giving me the creeps."

"Just…one problem," Zelda said sharply.

"What's that?"

Zelda dug through the dirt that fell to reveal the remains of the box. Then Saria looked up to see it was a long way out of the grave.

"I guess only one of us will be able to get out," Saria concluded.

"And I think it better be you," Malon added. "Zelda?"

Zelda assumed the position and waited for Malon. Malon let Saria up on her shoulders and Malon stood on top of Zelda's back. With the sudden boost, Saria reached up and climbed out of the grave. She looked back down to see Malon and Zelda both at the bottom of the grave.

"Go get help, Saria!" Zelda called out. "We'll wait for you down here."

"It's not like we can go anywhere else," Malon pointed out dryly.

Saria ran out of the graveyard as fast as she could. She could only hope that someone was in the potion shop this time around.

  
Chapter 37  


Somi knew it was old news, but she knew the moon was coming closer to the ground every minute. As far as she could tell, there weren't even three days left. In three days, this world would end. The Kokiri were starting to believe it was hopeless. If the world was to be saved, it would have been saved by now. Somi had a glimmer of hope when Sodo said something about Saria knowing how to stop the moon. But she was still gone and the moon was still falling. Maybe she should just accept the world's fate and just enjoy the last feast set to be eaten by the Kokiri.

So the Kokiri waited eagerly by the entrance of the Forest Temple. The boys should have come back by now with what they claimed would be dozens and dozens of Deku Scrubs. Finally, Somi could make someone out.

"Hey, somebody's coming!" Rala suddenly cried out.

"Does it look like they're loaded?" Fala asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure," her twin sister, Ralo, replied.

"It…doesn't look like it," Mira said grimly.

Finally, Mido walked into the Forest Temple and he was seemingly empty handed.

"Well?" Rala asked cynically. "Where are all the Deku Scrubs?"

Mido just looked behind him. "Miso? Domi?"

A tired Miso and Domi came in dragging behind them one Deku Scrub. It was the only one they had.

"One?" Fala asked sharply. "You did all that bragging and you brought back ONE Deku Scrub?"

Ralo shook her head. "I bet the Know-It-All brothers did better."

As if on cue, the Know-It-All brothers started making their way into the Forest Temple. To the shock of the girls, they also had one Deku Scrub.

Dila tried a quick excuse. "They must've seen the moon coming. They probably all went into hiding."

"There wasn't a single one out there," Sofa added. "We were lucky to catch this one."

"Can't believe it," Dore said cynically. "Only one. Even Mido probably got…"

Dore saw Mido's catch and smirked. He realized that they both ended up with only one Deku Scrub, despite all the claims they made before going out into the Sacred Forest Meadow.

"Looks like we have a tie," Somi said brightly.

"A tie?" Mido whined. "That seems so cheap."

"Yeah," Dore added. "I could've had twice as many as Mido…"

"You mean two?" Mido smirked.

"YES, TWO! Anyway, I could have had more than Mido if Sodo hadn't stumbled into our trap."

"Hey, that's right!" Mido snapped. "Sodo stumbled into our trap too! It's his fault!"

"Where is he, anyway?" Dore demanded. "He owes me a Scrub."

Somi suddenly remembered. "He's not back. He said he was going to find Saria."

"You mean Saria's not here either?" Mido asked. "Where is she? She can't miss this. This is probably our last moment as a Kokiri family."

"Not like it'll matter in a few days anyway," Dore sighed. "Besides, those two are probably sharing a sickeningly romantic moment. I'm sure they'll be back."

Somi wished she could believe that. But she didn't want to be the one to tell them. This wouldn't be the time to worry the Kokiri. This should be a time to be cherished…their final days as a Kokiri family.

"Let's get going. Time to set everything up."

  
Chapter 38  


Saria finally looked up at the potion shop. She was still a little nervous about this. What would she say when she saw the faces of the man and woman who raised her as their daughter for five years? She didn't know, but she had to find out. Not only that, but now there was a sense of urgency. Malon and Zelda were still stuck in the grave of the Royal Family. So Saria checked the door…and it opened.

She made her way through the potion shop until she got to the door leading into the home of Pofrigitio. She took a deep breath and knocked. Someone was indeed home. When the door opened, Saria looked into the face of Pofrigitio. But the look on his face wasn't one of shock. He wasn't shocked that the girl he raised as a daughter suddenly appeared on his doorstep. He seemed…bewildered.

He directed his eyes behind him. "Io? Is she still in her room?"

Saria didn't know what to make of this. Who was he talking about? And why wasn't he more glad to see her?

Po's wife, Iogrotaye, walked in. "Yes, Po, she's still in there…"

Io's jaw nearly dropped open upon seeing Saria. She started looking back into what Saria recognized as the bedroom of their daughter, Cuellens. Io had the same puzzled look as her husband.

"Po? I just…how did she get out here?"

Po looked at Saria in confusion. "Saria? How did you get out here?"

"I came from the Forest Temple," Saria answered. "I came here because I needed some help…Po."

"Po?" the potion shop owner asked ecstatically. "Io, she remembers! She got her memory back!"

Saria didn't understand. She didn't recall losing her memory in the first place…unless he meant that time a long time ago. But Io was still perplexed.

"Po, you don't understand…"

"Excuse me."

That voice came from behind the bedroom door and Saria's curiosity went up about a hundred notches. The voice sounded so familiar, as well it should have. Just then, the bedroom door opened. Saria gasped when she saw who came out. It was impossible…but she was really there. It was like she was looking into a mirror. Because standing in front of her was her parallel self from the parallel Hyrule. Standing in front of her…was Princess Saria.

"How…did you get here?" was all the Forest Sage could ask.

Her parallel self asked the same question. "How did YOU get here?"

Pofrigitio was more than confused. "Io…get me a drink…and an aspirin…please."

  
Chapter 39  


The Forest Sage Saria still didn't know what to say. She only asked her question again. "How did you get here?"

An explanation was all the Forest Sage wanted, because this was so confusing. The last thing she expected to see was her parallel self in her world.

"I…used this," the parallel princess answered. She held up a blue bottle. "I knew I had to find some way to get here and this was the best I could do."

Pofrigitio suddenly intervened. "So…you're…Saria…and she's Saria? You two are the same person?"

"I can explain that," the Forest Sage said. "She's from a parallel world. A world just like this one." She looked at her parallel self curiously. "But…why are you here?"

"I'm here because of the moon," Princess Saria replied. "Your world's in danger because of the falling moon. You probably knew that already."

"I know we don't have much time left," the Forest Sage Saria said grimly.

"But what you don't know is what's causing this," Princess Saria continued. "It's the work of Majora's Mask."

Saria did know that. Pofrigitio didn't.

"Majora's Mask?"

"It's an ancient mask of evil," Saria clarified. "Whoever wears it possesses evil powers. And the past wearers have used it to bring the moon down."

"It sounds just like the mask of legend," Po suddenly said.

"It is the mask of legend," Princess Saria confirmed. "Like in the other dimensions, the mask exists in this world. And someone's discovered it."

"But how did you know about it?" the Forest Sage asked. "You knew that someone possessed Majora's Mask here and that the moon was falling down. How did you know that?"

"It's because I know who's behind this," the princess answered. "He's a warlord who wears a black Hylian soldier's uniform and has a balding head with a large goatee. And I know because he's…someone from my world."

Somehow, some of this was starting to make sense. It explained how this guy planned to escape the impending doom himself. But Saria couldn't help but notice that her parallel self's words were…singular.

"But isn't there more than one of him?" Saria asked.

Princess Saria was caught off guard by that statement. "More than one? What do you mean?"

"One of my friends saw him and they told me he wasn't wearing Majora's Mask. There has to be someone else he's working with who IS wearing the mask."

"I didn't hear anything about that," Princess Saria said grimly. "That's not good news, then. Who told you this?"

"It was…" the Forest Sage gasped. "I completely forgot! They're still stuck!"

"What do you mean?" Po asked. "Saria, what's happened?"

"My friends are stuck in the Royal Family's tomb!" Saria squeaked. "I have to get them out! I need a rope!"

Pofrigitio grabbed a nearby rope and started heading out. Saria and her parallel self followed shortly after. It was uncanny to see the resemblance.

As Saria went outside, she looked into the sky. The moon was nearly staring Hyrule in the face now. There couldn't be more than a few days left. She had to hurry and get Malon and Zelda out. Then she had to worry about finding this guy who was causing all this.

Saria just had to know who his accomplice was…and where he was keeping the missing Link.

  


*****-See 'A Place Like Home…?'

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	9. Part 9: Finding the villain

Author's Note: Special thanks to everyone who's read my previous works. This was a long time in the making, as I wasn't as focused this time around. But it should be something special nonetheless. Do not forget to R & R!

  
Chapter 40  


"Malon, how long have I been out?"

Malon didn't know how to answer that question. After all, she just stumbled on Zelda and had no idea when she was abducted.

"I'm not sure," the farm girl answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because the moon wasn't THAT close when I left," Zelda said apprehensively.

It was true. The moon was just about ready to strike Hyrule and when it did, it would bring Armageddon with it. There wasn't much time left and now Malon was ready to panic. There was still no sign of Link anywhere. And if that guy who abducted him and Zelda was already out of Kakariko Village, then it would be too late. There would be no way to save Hyrule before the moon collided.

Just then, a rope fell in. Malon and Zelda looked up to see the familiar head of Saria. Someone else stuck his head in too. It was an auburn haired man who looked familiar to Malon. She remembered seeing someone like him when she was in the parallel Hyrule. But then a third person stuck her head in. It was…Saria?

"Malon, are you coming?"

Malon shook her head and realized that Zelda was already out of the grave. The farm girl gripped the rope tightly and started climbing out. When she was out, she looked at the two mirror versions of Saria. The one in the pink dress looked so familiar. It hit Malon almost immediately. That was the princess of the parallel Hyrule…but that couldn't be right. That was impossible.

"There…are two of you," Malon finally said.

"I think we should explain," the Forest Sage responded.

* * *

It took a while to explain. The Forest Sage still had trouble understanding it herself. Seeing her parallel self here was so unexpected and Saria was still left in shock. But she explained her reason for being here. She knew that the guy who was causing all this was from Princess Saria's world.

A few minutes into the explanation, Princess Zelda asked the first question. "What did this guy look like?"

Princess Saria sighed. "I actually didn't know what to look for myself. I had a vague description. I knew he wore a black Hylian soldier's uniform and had a bald head and a goatee."

"Wait," Pofrigitio suddenly said. "I think I saw someone by that description. He was in the potion shop just now."

"I had a feeling that was him," Princess Saria said. "But somehow, you and your wife had the craziest idea that I lost my memory. It was as if you knew me."

The Forest Sage Saria looked up at Pofrigitio. She knew exactly where he would get such an idea. It looked like he and his wife still cared about her, long after she left their lives.

"It was a mistake," the Forest Sage sighed. "He…thought you were someone…he cared about."

Silence. It was an awkward moment, Saria knew that much.

"Where did you see the guy last?" Malon finally asked.

"He's been here for a few days now," Po answered. "He's been staying in the old House of Skulltula. Nobody knows why. Everybody's frightened about that dusty old shack."

"Then we have to hope he's there right now," Saria said boldly. "He'll never see us coming."

"But this guy isn't exactly a pushover," Zelda pointed out. "He's a pretty big guy and I don't think he'd have anything against knocking off four girls. He doesn't seem like he's all there upstairs."

"We have to try," Malon declared bravely. "I have to find out what this maniac and his accomplice have done with Link!"

"Then maybe I can help," Po offered. "I think I can create a diversion. But we can't waste any time." He looked up at the sky. "Because there isn't much left."

  
Chapter 41  


Saria waited on the roof of the House of Skulltula. She knew this was the perfect place for an ambush. So she and Malon volunteered to do the deed, while her parallel self and Princess Zelda covered them from outside. It was all up to Pofrigitio.

The potion shop owner knocked on the front door. When the bulky bald man answered the door, that was their cue to enter. Seeing a hole in the roof and still holding that rope, Saria and Malon quietly slipped in.

"What do you want?!" the man asked roughly.

"I-I-I have the potions you wanted," Po said nervously.

"You trying to cheat me again?!" he demanded.

Saria saw the big man was wrapped up in his conversation with Po. So she grabbed a nearby pot and handed it to Malon.

"N-No," Po went on. "We just got a new supply in and…I wanted to…apologize by giving this to you…for free. It's complimentary."

"Complimentary?" The man repeated. He grabbed the potion and studied it. "You better not be cheating me, or I'll make you regret it."

There wouldn't be any better opportunity. Malon winded up and shattered the pot over the guy's bald head. To Saria's dismay, it only served to get his attention. The man abruptly turned around and grabbed Malon tightly by her arm.

"Well, look at this," the man grinned sinisterly. "I guess I didn't HAVE to look for the third one of you."

"Let her go!" Po shouted.

The sinister man took action quickly. A stiff side kick knocked Pofrigitio to the side. He still had Malon by the arm. Saria had to do something. She grabbed another pot and tried shattering it over the guy's back. But that had no effect on him, either. He turned around and grabbed Saria by her green hair with his free arm.

He laughed wickedly. "Hey, I got lucky! The last two on my hit list came to ME. Now I can have my revenge the way I intended it."

"I wouldn't do that."

The man looked outside the open door. There was nobody there. Then, the sinister man was suddenly looked down to see a rope being tied to his ankles.

"What is this?!" he cried out.

"Payback!"

The man looked up to see Princess Zelda right in his face. In a shocking twist, she curled up a fist and punched the man right in his face. It clearly caught him off-guard and knocked him backwards, loosening his grip on Saria and Malon. Zelda telepathically moved the rope to tie up his arms so he couldn't move.

Saria didn't know what happened, but she could take a guess. Sure enough, out of thin air appeared Princess Saria, her parallel self. It still amazed her every time to see her use that power of invisibility that the Kokiri of her world possessed.

So this was it. This man who came all the way from Princess Saria's world for some kind of revenge was now subdued. Finally, the time was here for answers.

Princess Saria bravely approached this sinister man. "Now it's time you tell us what we want to know."

  
Chapter 42  


The man was seemingly unshaken, as could be seen by his laughter. "So you want to know some answers. What makes you think I'll tell you anything?"

"Because you're in no position to refuse!" Princess Saria shouted.

Zelda finally asked the burning question. "Who are you?!"

"You want to know who I am?" the man asked. "I'll tell you. In front of me, I see three girls who left me a beaten man. Three girls who ruined an elaborate plan to bring me power. You want to know who I am? I'll tell you. The name's Drax."

The Forest Sage continued the line of questioning. "I don't get it, Drax. What are you talking about? What do you mean we're the one's who ruined your plan? All we did was save your world from a falling moon."

"Wrong!" Drax shouted. "You didn't JUST stop a falling moon. In the process, you also ended what should have been my rise to power. And you did that by ending the Hylian Civil War."

Saria seemed confused. "I still don't get it."

"Of course you don't," Drax began. "It's so elaborate that no one could understand it the first time around. You see, I'm not dressed like this because I went to a costume shop. I'm dressed like this because I was a leader. I was a leader in the Frihad army. But I could have been much more than that. I was a popular leader too. Much more popular than our leader, Malon. So it would only be a matter of time before I would remove Malon as our leader…through foul means, maybe, but she would be removed. And I would take control.

"Then there was the next part of my plan. If there was one thing both sides of this war could relate on, it was our hatred for the ruling Kokiri. So I would use my power to rally the Hylians against them and the Kokiri would be overthrown. And once they were overthrown, I would assume the throne and become Hyrule's new king.

"But things didn't work out that way. You see, I couldn't even get past phase ONE because the war suddenly came to a screeching halt. I couldn't take control of our Hylian faction because the war ended. And because the war ended, I lost my position and I couldn't rally the Hylians against the Kokiri, thus my plan of taking the throne was ruined. And who was it that ended the Hylian Civil War, thus foiling my plans? It was YOU!! You three girls from another world, who didn't know when to mind your own business, and your little friend, the hero, stopped the war.

"So I knew what I had to do. I had to make you pay. But how could I do that? It was simple. I saw the damage that Majora's Mask could do, so I decided to find a way to get into this world and find the Majora's Mask in this Hyrule. It was easy enough to find. It was stuffed in an empty Happy Mask Shop. So I grabbed it and took to my next task, and that was finding you four…starting with the hero."

Malon listened in horror and emotionally asked the next big question. "What did you do with Link?! Where is he?!"

Drax just flashed an evil grin and remained silent.

"WHERE?!"

Nothing. He wasn't talking.

"Maybe your accomplice will know," Princess Saria tried saying. She was trying to coax the information out of Drax. "And if I were you, I'd tell us where he is, because that moon is about to make contact in less than a few days. I'm sure he wouldn't want to take you down with us."

Drax burst out in laughter. "Accomplice? What makes you think I'm working with anybody?"

"You talked about Majora's Mask," Zelda clarified. "But you're not the one who's wearing it, so obviously you have an accomplice. Who is it?"

"Oh, this is sweet," Drax said darkly. "It's amazing to know that you can't see it. Even after all this time, you can't see who's wearing Majora's Mask."

"Who is it?" Zelda asked again.

Drax let out a dark chuckle. "Why don't you ask…the hero?"

"But you're the one who's holding him!" Malon shouted.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Drax growled.

"I think I do," Saria suddenly said.

Everyone looked at the Forest Sage in anticipation. They wanted to know what the maniac, Drax, was talking about. Saria knew, though, and if it was true, then their one hope may have gone down the drain.

"What does he mean, Saria?" Malon finally asked.

"It's him," Saria said somberly. "The one wearing Majora's Mask is…Link."

  
Chapter 43  


Everyone was shocked at the sudden realization that Saria made. For everyone, it was a nightmare. The moon was falling down towards Hyrule…and the one causing it…was Link.

"How…did Link get Majora's Mask?" Malon asked.

The Forest Sage looked sternly at Drax. "I think you know that answer."

"It was perfect," Drax said. "I knew that if I tried to destroy this world with Majora's Mask, there would be one person who could stop me. I knew it when I saw him take down the wizard and the mask, back when the Hylian Civil War was ended. He would be the one to try and stop all this. And the legend has it that the mask is uncontrollable, no matter how strong anyone was, the mask would always bend the wearer to its will. Oh, but I had a way to prevent all that. There would be no way for the hero to stop me…if he was the one who was causing everything.

"And to do that, all I had to do was stop for directions. I asked for directions to the ranch while I was at the Gerudo's Fortress. It was a stormy night by the time I got there, but it didn't matter. I saw the boy outside, out in the open. So with nobody around, I knocked him out and I slapped on Majora's Mask. He never saw it coming."

Saria looked back at everybody else. She couldn't say anything. The worst was already confirmed. The moon was hours away from crashing down on Hyrule and the Hero of Time couldn't save them. Saria felt like giving up, but she knew she couldn't afford to. She couldn't just let this be the end. There had to be some way. Then it hit her.

"If that's true," Saria began. "Then it's all up to us."

A beat.

"We're going to have to save Hyrule ourselves," the Forest Sage continued. She looked back at Drax. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Drax growled. "After I took out the princess, he just left. I don't know where he went."

The Forest Sage Saria couldn't give up. There would be only one person who might know where Link was.

"Where do you think he is?" Saria asked Malon.

Malon hung her head down. "If Link's wearing Majora's Mask, then he could be anywhere." Then she put her head up. "But if I remember the story, then he might be at the highest place he can be."

"But where's that?" Princess Saria asked.

"Only one place," Zelda said. "Death Mountain."

Knowing where to go now, the four girls were ready to go. Just then, Pofrigitio finally made his way back inside. He was still clutching his ribs from the power of that kick Drax gave him. The Forest Sage walked up to him.

"Are you all right?"

Pofrigitio smiled faintly. "Just a little winded, but I'm fine." He looked at the subdued Drax. "I see you've got him. Did he tell you everything?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Saria breathed grimly. "Call someone to take him to the dungeon in the graveyard. We have to go."

"Where are you going?" Po asked.

The Forest Sage took a deep breath and shrugged. "To save Hyrule."

  
Chapter 44  


Sodo finally got into Kakariko Village. It took a while to get in without being seen. Being seen was definitely a bad idea, knowing how the Hylians feel about Kokiri. The young boy was ready to give up. Finding Saria didn't seem to matter anymore. So what if Ganondorf was released? It wouldn't matter anymore. The moon seemed ready to crash in a matter of hours.

The only thing left to do was find Saria and spend these last few hours with her…assuming she was ok. If he knew Saria as well as he thought he did, he knew that Pofrigitio would know where she was. Luckily, he found him standing by an old shack.

Sodo slowly approached him a cleared his throat. "Uh…Po?"

Pofrigitio turned around and was more than surprised when he saw a Kokiri boy standing there. What surprised Sodo was that he recognized him.

"You…you're one of them," Po exclaimed. "You're one of the 12 I helped a long time ago.*****"

"I'm surprised you remember me," Sodo confessed. "But…you probably know I'm not here for a social call. I need to ask you something important."

"What is it?"

"I know this sounds weird," Sodo continued. "But have you seen Saria around?"

Po didn't say anything, but just looked up in the sky. "She's going up to Death Mountain…she's going to try and stop the moon from falling."

Sodo grew wide-eyed at that. "Death Mountain?!"

"She just left about ten minutes ago," Pofrigitio added. "But…hey, wait!"

Sodo didn't waste any time. He ran straight for the nearest exit and prayed he could catch Saria before she got to Death Mountain. If he knew her, she would be more than willing to sacrifice herself to save Hyrule. He couldn't let her do that…alone.

* * *

This was it. This was probably the biggest moment in Saria's life…and she's had quite a few. At least she wasn't alone on this one. She had Malon, Princess Zelda, and her parallel self at her side. But it didn't make their upcoming task any easier. If it were any other person wearing Majora's Mask, they might have been up for this. But this wasn't any other person. The one they were trying to stop was their friend, Link.

But they knew this wouldn't be the same Link they would confront. This Link was under the influence of Majora's Mask and its evil magic. The mask wouldn't hesitate to take any of them out.

The mask was known for corrupting good souls, just like in the legend. The legend that spoke of Majora's Mask and its corruption of the innocent Skull Kid. Then Saria remembered. She remembered that there might be one thing that could help them all.

"Malon?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes, Saria?" the farm girl asked anxiously.

"There's one thing I have to ask before we face…"

Silence.

"What is it?" Malon asked softly.

"How did the story end?" the Forest Sage asked. "How did Link defeat Majora's Mask once and for all?"

Malon clearly wasn't ready for that question and when she saw that Princess Saria and Princess Zelda were intrigued by the question, she knew what she had to do.

She would tell the final details of Link's time in Termina.

  


*****-See 'The Search for 12'

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	10. Part 10: Climbing Death Mountain

Author's Note: Special thanks to everyone who's read my previous works. This was a long time in the making, as I wasn't as focused this time around. But it should be something special nonetheless.

  
Chapter 45  


As the four girls walked up Death Mountain, Saria anxiously awaited Malon's words. The final moments of Link's time in Termina might mean a lot in this upcoming confrontation. Saria had to know about Link's battle with Majora's Mask.

Finally, Malon spoke. "It was the third day, and Link reached the clock tower in Clock Town…"

* * *

Link waited impatiently as he relived those same three days, for what he hoped was the last time. With the masks of the four giants, he knew the final battle was coming up. So for the entirety of the third day, Link got some much-needed sleep, waiting by the clock tower. Getting a night of sleep was so relaxing for Link. He almost wished he could stay that way. But alas, it couldn't be, because…

"Hey!! Wake up!!"

The screeching shriek of Tatl brought Link back to reality. He woke up and saw the same thing in the sky that he saw the first time he lived this night. Fireworks were lighting up the sky for the Carnival of Time…even though Clock Town was deserted.

Then the doors of the clock tower opened and Link was ready to face the inevitable. He took out his sword and rushed into the tower. Just like last time, the Skull Kid was floating up in the air. Link was ready to finally take this guy down for what he's done. For Epona, for his ocarina, for Clock Town, for Termina, for everything. But the dialogue seemed familiar, though. It was because everything was going down just like last time.

"Sis!!" Tael called out.

"Tael!!" Tatl called back.

"Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. The four that live there…bring them here…HURRY!"

Just as he had done before, the Skull Kid swatted Tael for that. "Stupid fairy! How dare you speak out of turn!"

Tatl flashed in anger just as much the second time around. "That's it! I won't let things go the way you expect them to!!"

The Skull Kid scoffed. "Whatever. Even if those four were to come now, they could not stop me. I am too powerful. Why don't you look above you and see? If you think it can be stopped, then I'd like to see you try."

There was a difference between this time and last time, though. This time, Link was ready. He pulled out the Ocarina of Time and did the only thing he could do. He played the song the four giants taught him. Link played the Oath to Order.

When the song ended, the clock tower began to shake. The Skull Kid started to clutch his head. It was as if something had a hold of it. Just then, Link looked around him. The four giants had surrounded Clock Town and their massiveness was something to behold. The four of them each grabbed a side of the moon and began to hold it in place above the ground. The rumbling began to increase as they tried holding the moon at bay. And just as quickly as it increased…the rumbling ceased. And the Skull Kid was unconscious on the ground.

Tatl was the first to say it. "It…stopped." She flashed in excitement. "We did it! It stopped!"

Tael suddenly flew over to his sister. "Sis!!"

"Tael!!" Tatl looked down on the fallen Skull Kid. "We made it just in time. The giants' call worked on the Skull Kid. Hey, Skull Kid!! Do you realize what you've been doing to everyone?!"

Link couldn't blame Tatl for being angry. He felt exactly the same way. He was furious at this Skull Kid for what he made Link go through…for putting him in the middle of another stupid quest.

Tael felt pity on the Skull Kid, though. "Sis…don't be so hard on him."

"Why not?!" Tatl demanded. "What's with you?! Why are you protecting him?! Aren't you mad at him for hitting you so much?!"

"He was…lonely."

Link could almost relate to that. With the exception of Saria, he didn't grow up in Kokiri Forest with too many friends. But even loneliness couldn't justify this.

Tatl knew the same thing. "He tried to destroy everything! He sent the moon down! That isn't the same as a lonely child! We can't allow that!"

"It wasn't him," Tael responded.

Tatl paused for a moment, so Link asked the question. "What do you mean he didn't do it?"

"It wasn't him," Tael said again. "It was the mask. Its power was too much for him to handle and he lost control."

"It's 'cause he doesn't know his place!" Tatl snapped. "On top of having a weak will and no strength of heart…he's a fool!!"

**"Certainly, he had far too many weaknesses to use MY power!!"**

Link gasped. That voice wasn't from the fairies or from Link. That was someone else…no…something else…and he saw what it was. Tatl didn't notice, though. She was basking in her arrogance.

"Yeah! That's right!"

Link tried to bring it to the fairy's attention. "Uh…Tatl?"

"Admit your stupidity!"

"Uh…Tatl?"

Tatl groaned. "What is it, Link?"

"THAT WASN'T ANY OF US!!" Link gulped.

"Huh?"

A deep, morbid laughter erupted from the fallen Skull Kid, but Link realized it wasn't him. As weird as it sounded, the voice was coming from Majora's Mask itself.

**"A weak puppet is no longer of use to me!"** the mask bellowed. **"This puppet's role just ended!"**

The mask pulled itself off the Skull Kid's face and floated in the air…preparing to attack.

* * *

  
  
Chapter 46  


"So they just found out it wasn't the Skull Kid doing all these things," Malon continued. "They found out it was Majora's Mask. Then came the moment when the mask attacked…"

* * *

Link pulled out his sword but he didn't know what to do. He never fought…a mask before.

Tael flashed in fear. "It can't be! Then…that moon…?"

The mask floated up and seemingly possessed the moon itself. **"Consume!! Consume!! I shall consume all!! And I shall consume all of YOU!!"**

The moon started rumbling towards the ground. In what could be the worst thing to possibly happen…the four giants were starting to fall over.

"AAAAHHH!!" Tatl shouted out. "Let's go back!! Let's go back!!"

"BACK?!" Link repeated. "We can't go back!!"

"Yes we can," Tatl shouted. "Song of Time!! Song of Time!! Play the Song of Time!!"

"NO!! We're not going back!!" Link declared boldly. He pulled out his sword and prepared to do the unthinkable.

"You can't be serious!!" Tatl exclaimed. "You can't mean you're going up there?!"

"I have to!!" Link said bravely. "I have to put an end to this NOW!!"

"Well, YOU put an end to it!" Tatl quivered. "I'm not going anywhere!! I'm staying behind with Tael!"

"Fine!" Link sneered. "Be that way!! No wonder you always flash yellow!!"

"I'll go!" Tael piped up.

"What?!" Tatl demanded. "No way!! Tael, that's a death wish!! You can't go!!"

"I'm sick of running away all the time!" Tael huffed. "This is partly my fault. If I had been a little stronger, then the Skull Kid wouldn't have…"

A beat.

"No, Tael," Tatl said softly. "I understand. I'll go. After all this time, Tael, you've gotten really stubborn…just like someone else I know."

Link felt a bit insulted. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you two are really stupid!" Tatl answered bitingly.

"You can think whatever you want," Link shot back. "But I've got a world to save!!"

And with that, Link jumped into the light trail emitting from the grinning moon…and he found himself…going right up to the moon.

* * *

At last, Link found himself in a blue chamber with Majora's Mask. Link knew he was in for a tough battle. He didn't how tough, though. The mask immediately started by literally throwing itself at Link. He found himself knocked down by the mask's sharp edges.

"What do I do?" Link asked Tatl.

"You think I know?!" Tatl shot back. "Try anything! Use your sword!"

Link pulled out his sword and sliced the mask when it spun by him again. Link knew he struck something in the mask and angered it. It tried slicing by Link again and the same thing happened. Link was starting to get the better of Majora's Mask. Then it bellowed out, shaking the walls. The four masks in the chamber, representing Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, and Twinmold, started to spin around Link and fire beams at him.

Link did the only thing he could do. He subdued the masks by firing his arrows at them. They shattered at the contact of Link's arrow and once more he was left alone with Majora's Mask. The mask then caught him by surprise. Link could barely dodge out of the way of a fire beam. His tunic was singed. So he defended himself by holding up his shield and saw the fire beam could be deflected. Link held the shield and shot it right back at Majora's Mask. The mask finally went down.

Link ran to the fallen mask. "Is…it over?"

Majora's Mask suddenly came alive again and knocked Link backwards. The mask floated up and grew legs. It began prancing around the chamber firing sparks of light at Link. He held up his shield and defended himself, all the while approaching the evil mask.

"I said…I'm ending this!!" Link shouted. "And I mean it!! You're going down NOW!!"

With the first open opportunity, Link slashed away at Majora's Mask. It quickly fell and Link continued slashing away. Finally, the mask stopped moving.

"Is it over?" Link asked again.

Just then, Link felt a tentacle wrap around his body. The tentacle lifted him up and threw him across the chamber.

"It grew tentacles!" Tatl pointed out.

Link soon found that out. While he was still down, the tentacles started to whip away at him. Link shrieked in agony as the tentacles continued whipping at his back. His tunic was not only torn by the scourging of the mask, but there were also welts on Link's back, arms, and chest. Link tried hard to get to his feet, but the mask continued whipping him. It was a horrifying sight to see. Tatl moaned faintly as she saw Link's blood hit the ground from the severe whipping.

Link didn't have too many options left. So he pulled out an arrow. With pinpoint accuracy, he shot the arrow and pinned down a tentacle to one of the chamber's walls. He shot another arrow and pinned the other tentacle down. Link now had his chance. He staggered towards the evil Majora's Mask and with his sword he stabbed it in the heart.

The mask shrieked in pain, shaking the entire chamber. It finally appeared to be dying. But sadly, Link felt the same way. He could barely keep himself standing. Link saw Majora's Mask fall and finally stay down. The chamber continued to rumble, but Link knew this was it. He wouldn't be able to escape this time. He gave in and fell unconscious from the tremendous pain.

* * *

  
  
Chapter 47  


"Link thought it was his final battle," Malon continued. "He fell unconscious just as the chamber began to collapse. He thought it was his time to die. The moon was indeed stopped and it finally disappeared. As for Link…"

* * *

"AAH!! He's awake!"

Link first thought was that he was in the afterlife. He thought there was no way he could have survived that. But when he woke up, he saw the two fairies, Tatl and Tael.

"Am I alive?" Link asked dizzily. He looked at himself and gasped when he saw that his wounds were all healed. He looked up at the fairies. "How?"

"The healing magic of a fairy," Tatl responded. "You gotta love it."

Link shook the cobwebs off and got to his feet. He was in Termina Field, just outside of Clock Town, and saw in front of him was standing the now-unmasked Skull Kid. And standing over Clock Town were the four giants.

"You guys…you hadn't forgotten about me?" the Skull Kid asked.

The four giants groaned affirmatively.

The Skull Kid was breaking down in tears. "You still thought of me as a friend?"

The four giants didn't say anything. They only began to sing the Oath to Order and walked away, back to their respective domains. Link was left alone with the Skull Kid and the two fairies.

Just then, the Skull Kid turned around and looked at Link. "You…did you save me?"

Link didn't know what to say. He had so much contempt for this Skull Kid…before he realized that it wasn't his fault. Now he didn't know what to think anymore.

"I…guess so," Link finally responded.

"I thought you didn't want to be friends with me," the Skull Kid said.

"Well…"

"But you never forgot about me."

"I…guess not."

"Friends are a nice thing to have," the Skull Kid said happily.

Link could agree with that. "They really are."

"Could you be my friend too?" the Skull Kid asked. He went up to Link and…sniffed him. "Hey, you have the same smell as that fairy kid who taught me that song in the Lost Woods."

That sudden revelation got Link's attention. "What…song was that?"

"It was a song taught to me by a fairy child," the Skull Kid answered. "She played a most melodious tune on an instrument a lot like yours. I believe her name was…Saria."

Hearing that name was surprising to say the least for Link. The odds of this had to be impossible, but then again, Link knew how much of a friend Saria was to all of the forest. He smiled at the thought that he and the Skull Kid actually had something in common now.

"So the evil has left the mask after all."

Link turned around to see the Mask Salesman holding Majora's Mask. He had his same goofy grin and looked at Link happily.

"Well, now…I finally have my mask back," he said. "It's all thanks to you, young man. You have my gratitude. Since I am in the midst of my travels, I must now bid you farewell."

The Mask Shop owner started to walk away before he suddenly turned around to face Link and the Skull Kid.

"Shouldn't you be going home as well? Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that parting need not last forever. Whether a parting be forever or for a short time…that is up to you." He bowed to them. "With that, please excuse me." The salesman walked away but left Link some last parting words. "But, my, you sure have managed to make quite a number of people happy. The masks you have are filled with happiness. This is truly a good happiness."

As the salesman walked away, Tatl flashed sadly. "Well, we both got what we wanted. So this is it, huh? This is where we part ways, isn't it? But you know…it was kind of fun. And it's almost time for the carnival to begin. So why don't you leave and mind your own business? The rest of us have a carnival to go to."

"Ok, then," Link said, boarding Epona. "But how do I get back?"

"The same way you came," the Skull Kid answered. "Go back where you came and you will be back in our world of Hyrule."

"So this is it," Link said again. "Goodbye, guys. It's been fun."

As Link galloped away back into where he came in from, he couldn't help but notice that Tatl left him with some emotional parting words.

"Link…thank you."

* * *

  
  
Chapter 48  


Saria felt like her head was spinning. She hardly remembered any Skull Kids. The only one she remembered…was the first one she met…all those years ago*****. But that couldn't have been the same Skull Kid she met back then…back before Link was even born. The odds of that were astronomical. Then again…there was only one Skull Kid she ever taught her song to.

"Saria? Hello?"

Saria shook out of her trance. She saw that they were almost up the mountain, but they couldn't get all the way up there…not until Saria knew one more thing.

"So I guess now we know how he did it," the Forest Sage said. "We know what Link did to stop the moon from falling. It was that song, the Oath to Order. How did it go, Malon?"

Malon frowned and stood silent.

"Malon…?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," the farm girl said grimly. "Link never told me how the song went."

Saria looked back at Zelda and her parallel self. "Do any of you how the song went?"

They both shook their heads. This was indeed a dire situation. The only thing that could save Hyrule was that song…and not one of the girls knew how the song went.

But it didn't matter at that moment, because something else happened. In the blink of an eye, a giant boulder fell between Saria and Malon and shattered as it hit the ground.

"What was that?" Malon asked.

Zelda pointed up to another part of the mountain. "Up there!"

The Forest Sage looked up to see a dark figure standing above them on another part of the mountain. The figure jumped out of the shadows and stood in front of them. Saria gasped when she saw who it was.

It was Link…and he was wearing Majora's Mask.

  


*****-See 'Kokiri Tales: Strangers' by Post Rapture. I started writing this as I saw the dialogue on the screen and when I saw the ending, I paused for a while. When I saw what the Skull Kid said after he sniffed Link, I immediately thought back to this story that I read back in…MAY! Hey Post, you got to admit…that's really weird. It's an amazing coincidence! :-)

  


Any comments? The last part is coming. Mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	11. Part 11: Reaching Link

Author's Note: Special thanks to everyone who's read my previous works. This was a long time in the making, as I wasn't as focused this time around. But it should be something special nonetheless.

  
Chapter 49  


This was what they feared the most. The four girls knew what they were getting into, but it still horrified them to see what was standing before them. Standing before them was Link…and he was wearing the evil Majora's Mask. Saria couldn't believe it was about to come to this. She had to do something to stop…no…save the boy she raised back in the forest from this evil mask.

Saria's parallel self pointed something out. "He…looks so familiar. He looks just the Link in my world…before he destroyed Kakariko Village."

The Forest Sage could remember the first time she met Princess Saria back in that parallel Hyrule. She told her about their version of Link, who in that world was the Villain of Time. And he went on to destroy Kakariko Village. It was later discovered that it wasn't actually Link committing the atrocities, but Majora's Mask, which he was wearing at the time.

Zelda tried walking up to Link. "Link…we know it's you. Please, give up the mask. You know it's evil."

Zelda hesitated when Link pulled out his sword. She picked herself up, though, and continued walking towards Link.

"You won't do it," Zelda said positively. "I'm your friend, Link. You know we're friends. You won't cut me down with that sword, no matter how evil that mask is. You know you have a stronger will than the mask."

The masked Link hung his head down and dropped his sword. Zelda stopped and stared Link right in the face.

"Please end this, Link," Zelda continued. "Take off the mask."

Link breathed heavily. "NO!!!"

With that sudden shout, Link made his move with lightning speed. He pulled an arrow and stabbed Zelda in the leg with it. The shriek of pain made the Forest Sage Saria cringe, for more reasons than one. What had her friend just done? Then she realized it wasn't him. It had to be the influence of Majora's Mask.

Link tried to strike again, but something held him back. It was a ray of light being shot out by Princess Saria. It was temporarily holding Link at bay, which gave Malon the chance to get Zelda. She dragged the wounded princess behind a rock.

"No!" Princess Saria suddenly shouted. "In there!!"

The Forest Sage looked over to see a cave. It was a lucky break. She helped Malon take Zelda into the cave. She waited for her parallel self, since she knew that she couldn't hold Link forever. Eventually, Princess Saria ceased fire and ran into the cave. Link turned his head to see where everyone had gone, but he was hit in the face with a flash of light. It looked like Princess Zelda got in one shot, and she made it count.

"He…doesn't know…we're here," Zelda said weakly.

Malon went down to one knee. "Don't move." She snapped the arrow and started pulling out the arrowhead. The sudden action had Zelda practically screaming her lungs out.

"Zelda, calm down," Saria pleaded. "What if he hears us?"

Malon tried to address that concern by handing Zelda the piece of the arrow she snapped off. Zelda bit down on it, as Malon gingerly continued pulling out the arrowhead. Saria was out of ideas. She looked outside to see Link bringing the moon closer to the ground. It looked like it was truly over. There had to be less than two hours before it crashed.

Suddenly, Link started moving away. What he was doing, the Forest Sage had no idea…until she saw what he was approaching. Saria's heart began to pump a mile a minute when she saw someone else was just coming up over the mountain.

To her horror…it was Sodo.

  
Chapter 50  


Saria's heart skipped a beat. She was nearly paralyzed in fear of what was about to happen. This was the boy she loved…and he was about to be killed by her best friend…no…by that mask. She couldn't let that happen. As scared as she was, she ran out of the cave.

"Saria!!" she heard her parallel self cry out. "Don't!! He'll kill you!!"

The Forest Sage didn't care, though. She wouldn't let this happen…and she knew she had to take this chance. As dangerous and life threatening as it was, Saria ran between Sodo and the masked Link.

"Link, STOP!!"

"Saria, NO!!" Sodo cried out.

"I have to do this," Saria responded. "Link, please STOP!!"

Link wasn't stopping. He pulled out his sword and kept moving towards Saria. But she refused to move. She was going to try the only thing she could. She had to appeal to the man behind the evil mask. She had to try and reach Link.

"Don't do this, Link," Saria said tearfully. "You're my friend. Please don't do this. I know you're better than this. I know because I raised you and I know you can overcome the mask's evil influence. You have to fight it, Link. Please!"

Link stopped walking. He was starting to hold his head and wail away in pain. Saria could see that he was trying to overcome the power of Majora's Mask.

"That's it, Link!!" Saria shouted. "Fight it!! Don't let it control you!!"

Link continued wailing in agony as he tried to fight the evil power of Majora's Mask. He fell to one knee and continued clutching his head. Then Link fell flat on his chest. He wasn't moving.

Saria inched closer to her friend. "…Link?"

That's when she found out he wasn't out. Letting out a roar, Link rose to his feet and swung his sword horizontally. Saria barely ducked in time. Seeing this, she ran behind a large boulder. Luckily, Link chose not to give chase and she saw why. He went back to motion for the moon. He knew that the moon would soon destroy all.

Saria then felt a hand tap her shoulder. She gasped and turned around to see Sodo.

"Why did you follow me here?" Saria demanded. It hurt her to see he had followed her. She knew that his love for her would wind up getting him killed.

"I had to tell you something," Sodo replied. He looked up at the sky, which was almost completely engulfed by the moon. "Not that it matters anymore. Saria, that isn't who I think it is, is it?"

"I'm afraid so," Saria said grimly. She started to step out again.

"Hey! You can't go out there!" Sodo cried out. "He's crazy! He'll kill you!"

"I don't care!" Saria shouted. "It's either I die now or I die later! I have to try!" She walked out from behind the boulder and made the call. "LINK!!"

Link turned around…and started walking towards Saria again…with his sword out.

  
Chapter 51  


Saria didn't know what else to do. She was truly out of ideas. She tried to appeal to Link's pure spirit, but she failed. Then the Forest Sage remembered what she told Sodo about Majora's Mask. It can corrupt even the purest of souls.

Saria felt her life flash before her eyes as Link approached her. This might be the end…but she knew with the moon looming in the sky, the end would have come soon enough anyway.

But she had to try and appeal to Link one last time. "Link, it's me. Don't do this."

He wasn't listening. Link pulled his sword back and prepared to swing. Saria closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

"LINK!!!"

Link stopped. Saria sensed she was still in one piece. She opened her eyes to see who it was that called out. Then she saw who it was. It was Malon.

She also tried to appeal to Link. "Please don't do this, Link!"

Link started walking towards Malon with his sword still out. It looked like he wasn't listening. But he couldn't do this. He loved Malon more than anybody. He wouldn't…

"Don't do this," Malon cried. "I love you, Link! Please stop!"

Link was stopping to clutch his head again. He was trying to fight the evil mask's power again. But Majora's Mask seemed to be winning the battle. Its hold over Link's mind was too strong. It pained Saria to see this.

"Hey!"

Saria abruptly turned around. She felt like someone was calling her. It sounded like a fairy, but it wasn't her own. Then Saria began to hear…musical notes.

>…v…A…v…>…^

Saria didn't know what to make of it. But whatever it was began to play the notes again.

>…v…A…v…>…^

She didn't know what it was…but she sensed something about these notes…something mystical.

"Hey! Play the song already!"

Saria looked around again. She could've sworn a voice called out to her. She was starting to think it was a sign…something divine telling her to play this song. Not questioning it any further, she pulled out her ocarina. She was about to play it when she heard the voice again.

"No! Play it in front of him!"

It was strange to hear a voice out hear in the mountains. But Saria could only do what she was told. What harm could it do? She took her ocarina and stood between Malon and the masked Link. He was still trying to fight Majora's Mask, but seemingly came out of his trance. Saria held up her ocarina and played the song.

>…v…A…v…>…^

After she finished the song, the mountain began to shake. At first, Saria thought it was because the moon was about to hit. Then she saw Link clutching his head again and shrieking in agony…but in a much deeper voice.

"What's happening?" Malon suddenly asked.

Saria looked around her to see an amazing sight. There were four giants approaching from each side of Death Mountain. Then it finally hit Saria. That song…it was the Oath to Order.

"It's them. They're here."

Saria turned around to see her parallel self, Princess Saria, come out of the cave. She was closely followed by Princess Zelda, who was still limping from Link's attack.

"It's the four giants of legend," Princess Saria continued. "They came when they heard that song. It must've been the Oath to Order. How did you know it?"

The Forest Sage tried to answer, but she hesitated as she was caught up by the massive presence of the four giants. The giants stopped when they reached the mountain. They extended their humongous arms and reached for the falling moon. They struggled to hold the moon in place and the ground continued to shake. Soon though, the rumbling stopped…and the moon was held in place above the ground.

Saria glanced up at the static moon. "It stopped. The moon stopped!"

"And not a moment too soon," Zelda suddenly added. She looked at Saria curiously. "Saria, how did you know that song?"

Saria didn't even know the answer to that question herself. "I…don't…know."

For a few minutes, everyone continued to gaze up at the inert moon that had come within inches of striking the ground and destroying all of Hyrule. Finally, Malon took her eyes off the moon and gasped.

"Link!!"

The terrified farm girl ran towards Link. He lay motionless on the ground. Saria felt terrible. This had to be another effect of the Oath to Order…one the Forest Sage hadn't been able to foresee.

Malon desperately tried to shake Link awake, but he still wasn't moving. Then she did the one thing she could do to save Link.

She grabbed Majora's Mask and pulled it off of Link's face.

  
Chapter 52  


"Link? Link? Please wake up!"

Link felt like he was hit with a ton a bricks. His head was throbbing in pain. He had no idea what hit him. But he was sure of one thing…that voice…that heavenly voice. After what felt like the longest few seconds of his life, Link opened his eyes to see the warm, compassionate face of Malon.

Malon didn't even give Link a chance to say anything. She immediately locked her lips on his own. The kiss came as a shock to Link…especially since he didn't know where he was.

"What…hit me?"

Then Link looked around him to see he was on Death Mountain and he wasn't alone. In addition to Malon, he also saw Princess Zelda, Sodo…and what looked like two Sarias. Then he recognized the one in the dress. It was the Saria from the parallel Hyrule he just got back from. How long was he out?

Then he looked up in the sky. It was a familiar sight…so familiar, that Link thought he was dreaming. The moon was up in the sky…and it looked like it was minutes away from colliding with Hyrule. And the four giants of legend were holding the moon in place. It could only be the result of one thing and Link saw what it was when he looked at the ground. Lying on the ground was Majora's Mask.

Link realized what had happened, but the thought horrified him. He looked at Malon in disbelief. "Tell me I didn't…"

"I'm afraid you did," Malon frowned. "But it's over now."

"No…" Link breathed. He shook away from Malon's embrace and got to his feet. He pulled out his sword and cautiously approached the mask. "If this is anything like the first time, then it's not over yet!"

**"You know me well, boy."**

Everyone gasped…except Link. He knew the voice of the evil Majora's Mask and wasn't surprised to hear it speak.

**"But face it. You were weak. You could not handle my power."**

"I didn't want your power!" Link shouted. "You nearly destroyed my world!"

**"There's nothing that says I still won't,"** the mask shot back.

Majora's Mask suddenly began floating in the air. Just like before, it began to grow a pair of legs and a pair of whip-like tentacles. It had morphed into Majora's Wrath. This was something Link never wanted to face again. His first encounter with the mask in Termina was agonizing. He thought he wouldn't live through the fight. But things were different now. Link wasn't living in the past. He was ready to fight for his future and the future of his world.

The mask struck first. He attacked with his tentacles and began to whip Link. He tried defending himself with his sword, but the mask caught him by the legs. It lifted Link over its head and began swinging him around until it tossed him into a nearby boulder.

Link groaned as he got to his feet. He saw that his movements would be limited with his friends around nearly every corner. So Link tried to lure it out.

"Hey mask!" Link called out. "Why don't we take this battle to the top?! We'll have a better view of the moon from up there!!"

Having said that, Link started moving up towards the peak of Death Mountain. Majora's Wrath began to follow. Link went up as far as he could, but stopped when he reached the Death Mountain Crater. It was definitely hot and a wrong step would send Link plummeting into the volcano.

Majora's Wrath then reached the mountain. Link motioned for the walking mask to just bring it. The mask ran towards Link and he responded by swinging his sword. He made his mark as the mask's tentacles were sliced off. Unfortunately, it began to regenerate its tentacles and began to resume its assault. It flung its tentacles towards Link relentlessly and eventually knocked Link's shield out of his hand…and into the volcano.

The mask then wrapped one of its tentacles around Link's arms and waist. He couldn't move and dropped his sword. Then Majora's Wrath lifted Link off his feet and held him over the crater. It was ready to drop Link in…until a rock hit it.

"Put him down!!"

To Link's horror, the one who threw the rock was Malon. He felt his heart break. She was risking her life for him, but he knew she was just going to wind up getting killed. Sure enough, Majora's Wrath reached out with its other tentacle and grabbed Malon. It swung her over until she was also hanging above the crater. The mask was now ready to drop them both into the volcano.

Link looked down at the lava under him. He knew he had couldn't overcome all challenges. He knew there would be a day when he wouldn't be able to come out on top and would fall. He only wished Malon wouldn't be going down with him.

  
Chapter 53  


Needless to say, Saria was bombarded with questions from Sodo as to how there were two of her on this mountain. But she stopped any questioning right now. This was definitely not the time.

The Forest Sage Saria looked up to see that the walking mask had Link and Malon suspended above the volcano and was about to drop them. She felt so powerless at that moment. She wished she could do something to save her friends. If only she were a little bigger…

"What do we do?" Sodo asked. "We can't just let that thing drop them!"

"Hey!!"

Everyone looked around to see who was calling out. They didn't see anybody.

"You'll find your answer if you look up there RIGHT NOW!!!"

Everyone looked up at the sky. No one saw anything. There was nothing in the sky but the enormous moon and the four mythical giants still trying to hold it in the sky.

The Forest Sage finally asked the obvious question. "Who said that?"

Saria looked down and also saw nothing. By this point, everyone took their eyes off the sky and started looking around. That's when Princess Saria made a startling discovery.

"Zelda, your leg!"

Everyone looked at Princess Zelda's leg. The wound created by Link was miraculously healed. Seeing she was healed, Zelda started running up towards the peak of the mountain. She struck quickly. She started to telepathically move the mask back towards her, in essence also moving Link and Malon away from the volcano.

The mask grew a third tentacle and flung it towards Zelda. It now had a grip on her. But in this time, Saria got an idea. She pulled out her ocarina again and began to play the Oath to Order again.

The mask began to moan at the sound of the song. Seeing it was in pain, Saria played the song again. The Forest Sage continued to play the Oath to Order with the mask groaning with every note that was played. That's when Saria got the result she was looking for. The mask finally couldn't keep its grip and dropped those it held in its grasp.

Knowing it was Saria that was playing the Oath to Order, the mask began to move towards her. That's when an arrow suddenly went through the head of the mask. Saria saw it was Link who fired that shot. With his bow drawn, he pulled out another arrow, a light arrow. He shot it towards the mask and blinded it.

The mask began to stagger around blinded and started stumbling towards the volcano. With this being his chance, Link ran up to the mask and kicked it off the mountain and into the volcano. When the living mask fell deep into the volcanic lava, a tremendous fireball shot out into the sky. The moon began to disappear from the sky. It was over. Majora's Mask had been destroyed.

"Is it over?" Saria asked anyway.

"We did it," Link breathed in relief. "It's over."

"It's finally over," Malon added. "We saved Hyrule!"

Saria was almost deafened by the cheers…mostly by the loud cheers of the four giants. It looked like they were also happy to see Majora's Mask defeated once and for all.

After the cheers stopped, Link looked at everyone in confusion.

"I must've been out a while," Link said. "There are just too many things I don't know right now. How did we all get up here? How did you guys know to come up here?" He looked at the quiet Princess Saria. "How did you get here? How did you cross another world to get here? How did you even know to come here?" He looked at Saria and Sodo. "How did you two know I was here? And why…did you have separate entrances?"

Malon stopped Link's rambling by holding his hand and wrapping her arm around him. "Link, relax. If we start to explain every little thing that's happened while you were out, we could be here for weeks. Even we don't know all the answers."

"Ok, maybe I'll never know all that's happened," Link conceded. "But I know this much, though." He looked up at the four giants. "You guys helped save the day again. Hyrule is in your debt. Thank you for helping us."

The four giants didn't say anything. They only nodded and then began to bellow out the Oath to Order. As they sang out the Oath to Order, each giant began to walk back to his respective domain.

Link looked back at Malon. "One more thing I have to know. The last thing I remember before all this happened was being at the ranch when I was ambushed. What hit me?"

Princess Zelda answered that. "We'll show you right now. Let's get back to the village."

Agreeing with that notion, everyone began to walk down Death Mountain. But Saria was a little slower to walk down. Seeing the look on her face, Sodo stayed back to see what was troubling her.

"Saria…what is it? What's wrong?"

The Forest Sage took a deep breath. "Sodo…I can't just ignore it."

"Ignore what?"

"What were those voices I heard? What taught me that song? And what healed Zelda's leg?"

Sodo shook his head. "I…think it's better we don't ask. Just call it a miracle."

  
Chapter 54  


The time of Armageddon was nearly upon them. So this was why the Kokiri were having one final feast. Mido was amazed as to how the Kokiri have…what was the word he was looking for…behaved. It was like nothing he had seen in his entire life. Maybe it was the moon hovering over them that was set to crash in what had to be under an hour.

"Can we get this over with?" Dore finally blurted out. "The moon IS about to crash!"

"Ok, ok," Mido sighed. He wanted to wait for Sodo…and Saria, but neither one of them was there. It didn't look like they would show up. It saddened Mido to know that. He really wanted this final hour to be spent as a Kokiri family.

"Everybody join hands," Mido continued. The remaining Kokiri joined hands as Mido began. "I…don't know what to say. I never thought it would end like this. But I figure that all we can do is give thanks for all the time we have spent together. We began this life as a family…and we will go into the next life as a family." His voice began to crack. "But who am I kidding? This isn't right. Having our world crushed by an evil-looking moon doesn't sound right. I know it may be too late, but in this final hour…as a family…we ask that this cup of suffering be taken from us. We ask that some miracle spare our world of this disaster…because I know it wasn't meant to end like this…"

"Mido?"

Mido exploded at the sudden call. "WHAT IS IT?! HOW COULD YOU INTERRUPT ME AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

"The moon," Somi continued. "It's gone."

Mido looked at the sky in awe. It was true. A minute ago, the moon was staring them all right in the face. But now it was gone. It was over…their world was saved.

"It's a miracle," Mido said softly. He took his eyes off the sky and looked at the Kokiri. "Our world's been spared! It's not over! We're all saved!"

The Kokiri all gave cheers of childish joy.

Mido grinned as he reached for a carving knife. "Let's all celebrate by eating this Deku Scrub."

Mido suddenly felt his knife was pinned to the ground by a fork. A fork that was held by Dore.

"Wait a minute!" Dore huffed. "Why should we cut THIS Deku Scrub? Why can't we cut the one we caught?"

"You mean that puny thing?" Mido retorted. "That couldn't even feed the rats that live here!"

"You take that back!" Dore shouted. "Our Deku Scrub's a lot bigger than that piece of rotten meat and you know it! And it'll definitely taste better too!"

"Oh yeah?!" Mido shot back. He tore a piece of the Deku Scrub that the Know-It-All brothers caught. "Then why don't YOU try it?!" He shoved the piece of meat in Dore's face.

"Oh, Mido," Dore said with insincere disappointment. "I never thought you as the type to waste perfectly good meat. If you MUST throw food, then you should throw something like…A PIE!!" With lightning speed, Dore reached over for the Deku Baba pie and tossed it at Mido nailing the Kokiri 'boss' in the face.

"Hey!" Rala cried out. "I spent hours preparing that!"

"Such childishness," Mido groaned. "I thought you were above throwing pies. But since you're not…"

Mido reached over and grabbed another pie and hurled it at Dore. Unfortunately, the elder Know- It-All ducked and the pie hit Dila right in the face.

Dore shook his head. "Dila, you're not just going to take that, are you?"

Dila didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed the last of the pies and tossed it at Mido. But Mido ducked it and it hit Fala, one of the twins.

"Hey!" Ralo shouted. "I can't let you get away with hitting my sister! You need a drink!" Ralo grabbed a bottle of Deku juice. She threw the juice at Dila, but he also ducked and the juice hit Somi…leaving her drenched.

Mira tried to calm her down. "Somi…remember…we don't have to do this…we don't have to sink to their level…remember what Saria always told us."

"Deku Nuts to what Saria told us," Somi muttered angrily. "Hey! That's not a bad idea!"

She reached for some Deku Nuts and flung them at Ralo. But she ducked and they hit Domi. By now it was painfully clear to Mido what was happening. Of course, Miso shouted it out anyway.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!"

What was supposed to be a somber final feast turned into a chaotic food fight. It made Mido happy, though. At least the Kokiri would live to see more food fights in the future.

  
Chapter 54  


"Tell me again why we couldn't show ourselves, Sis?"

Tatl sighed as she flew down through the Kakariko Village graveyard. She didn't know how she did it, but she managed to stay hidden through that entire ordeal while she taught that fairy girl the Oath to Order. It was a good thing they got there just in time or Hyrule might have been doomed. But since they left Death Mountain, Tatl only got questions for her brother as to why she didn't want to be seen.

"Do I have to explain it to you again, Tael? I didn't want Link to see us there. I…" she paused. Now that she thought about it, Tatl wondered why she did want to stay hidden. "I…just didn't want him to see us."

"What about the other fairy kid?" Tael asked. "Was that…?"

"I think it was," Tatl cut him off. "It was that same fairy kid that taught her song to the Skull Kid. She's the one he told us about."

"It was a good thing I saw that ocarina," Tael pointed out. "But I still don't get it. Why couldn't we just show ourselves?"

"Because there'd be too many questions," Tatl tried answering. "Besides, I'm not the type for mushy reunions. And isn't it more exciting to go down in Hyrule's history as a mystery?"

"No…"

"Well, deal with it," Tatl said dryly. "I got to admit, though, it was pretty smart of you to guess that Link would be on top of the mountain."

Tael blushed. "Well, being with the masked Skull Kid, you start to learn about the mask and its behavior. So I assumed Link would be on a high place. But you weren't so bad yourself, Sis. It takes a lot to teach someone the Oath to Order without being seen. Even though I still don't get why you didn't want us to be seen…"

"Will you get over that?" Tatl snapped. "Maybe I did make a little mistake with that. I…was sort of nervous about seeing Link again. So I didn't want to be seen. I was scared about what he'd say."

"Sounds like you have a crush on him or something," Tael scoffed.

Tatl flew by silently. She almost wanted to smack Tael for saying something so ridiculous. A crush. That was so crazy. A fairy having a crush on a Hylian boy, it was stupid. So…why WAS she scared to see Link again? Why DID she feel butterflies in her stomach when she saw him? Tatl felt like throttling Tael. Now she felt something…a conflict of emotions.

But just then, something else caught the fairy's eye. A blue light suddenly flashed from within a chamber near the graveyard.

"What was that?" Tael asked.

"I…don't know," Tatl flashed. "It looked like something happened in there."

"Should we check it out?"

"I don't think so. It's probably better we leave that alone. It was probably just a candle anyway."

Not making any more of it, Tatl and Tael continued flying out. It would be a few days before they got back to the Lost Woods. The Skull Kid would undoubtedly wonder where they went. Suddenly, something snapped in Tatl. She kicked Tael.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For even THINKING I have a crush on Link!" Tatl shouted. "I mean, really! You say the stupidest things sometimes, Tael! A crush…on Link. That's just silly."

"Is it?" Tael asked teasingly. Tatl kicked him again. "OW! Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Jeez, sometimes you have no sense of humor."

This was something Tatl knew she shouldn't have taken so hard. So Tael thinks she has a crush on Link. Big deal. It was nothing…wasn't it? Sounds so ridiculous…yet Tatl couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe the butterflies in her stomach really meant something. Maybe she really did have a crush on Link and didn't want to admit it. But she shook that off.

A fairy…and a Hylian. It could never happen.

Tatl wished it could, though.

  
Chapter 55  


"Big bald guy with a goatee and a black uniform, right?"

As he was led through the Kakariko Village graveyard, Link wanted to have a clear mental picture of this guy in his head. After all, this was the guy who slapped Majora's Mask on his face, almost forcing Link to destroy the Hyrule he loved so much. The only thing that made Link sicker was hearing the reason Drax did all this. To do this because Link and his friends ended the Hylian Civil War. This guy was truly a fanatic.

"That's him," Princess Saria answered. "I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry that anybody from my world is so twisted to do this. I promise it'll never happen again."

"I don't see how it could," the Forest Sage Saria smiled. "What are the odds of this even happening a first time? Tell this to anybody else, and they'll swear you're lying."

"I guess that's true," Princess Saria conceded.

"Where is this place, Zelda?" Sodo asked.

"It's right here," Princess Zelda answered. She opened a huge cell door that led into the graveyard dungeon. But as she walked in she gasped. "No! It's empty! He's escaped!"

Link walked over to examine the cell that supposedly held the warlord, Drax. He immediately noticed there were no evident means of escape. The bars were intact. The walls were intact. There were no holes in the ground and no signs of digging. The roof was in one piece.

"Everything's here," Link finally said. "There's no way he could have escaped."

"There's your answer," Princess Saria suddenly pointed out. She pointed at fragments of what appeared to be a bottle. "The bottle…he went back. He used it to go back to my world. Oh, I feel so stupid. How could I have not thought of that?"

"Don't blame yourself," Sodo said comfortingly. "You didn't exactly have a clear head at that time. There was a little something like a moon hovering over us. Besides, maybe it's better we don't have to deal with him again."

"Is that really the case?" Princess Saria said doubtfully. "If he's as revenge-crazed as he was before, then this probably isn't the last you'll see of him. I can only pray that it is." She pulled out a bottle. "And with that, it's time for me to go back to my own world."

"Wait," Link suddenly called out. "I still don't get it. Why did you go to all this trouble to help us? You know you didn't have to."

Princess Saria blushed. "I know I didn't have to. But I owed you one. I know you don't think you did much during your time in my world. But you really did. If you hadn't showed up, the Hylian Civil War would have never ended. And I can't forget that you saved our world from Majora's Mask. My world was in your debt. So I decided to repay you by helping save your world."

Link didn't know how to respond to that. "Uh…thank you. We'll never forget it."

"If I ever find Drax, I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him," Princess Saria continued. "But if I don't, then…we should just hope for the best."

With that, Princess Saria threw the bottle down to the ground. A blue flash lit up the chamber. When the flash faded, she was gone.

"I can't believe she did all that for us," the Forest Sage Saria said. "She was willing to sacrifice herself for us. That's so brave."

Link smiled. "A lot like someone else I know."

Saria blushed at that. "Oh, Link."

"So it's all over," Link summed up. "The world's been saved…again. And I just want to go back to the ranch and forget all this ever happened."

Malon wrapped her arms around Link. "I can have that arranged. By tomorrow, you'll forget all this ever happened."

"Don't get me wrong," Saria cut it. "I want to forget this too. But I can't leave just yet. I have to make one more stop."

Sodo seemed to know exactly where. "Pofrigitio?"

Saria nodded. "Exactly. This had to be so confusing for him. I think I need to clear some things up. After all, I have all the time in the world, don't I?"

Sodo gasped. "Actually…you don't!"

Saria glared at Sodo. "What…do you mean?"

"Saria…?" Sodo stammered. "There's…something you should know."

"What is it?" the Forest Sage asked.

Sodo started to whisper something in the green-haired girl's ear. Link could only wonder what it was he was telling her. But from the fearful expression that started to grow on her face, Link knew it wasn't good.

Saria had a zombie-like expression on her face. "Get me back, get me back, get me back, get me back, get me back, get me back, get me back, get me back…"

"Back where?" Link asked.

"To the TEMPLE!!" Saria quivered. "I don't have much time left!"

Link looked at Malon and Zelda. He saw they were just as confused as he was. Hoping to find someone who DID know, Link looked at Sodo.

"It's a long story," he exclaimed. "And I don't think we have much time to explain. Just get us back to the temple."

He didn't know what to think. Something in Link told him he should keep asking questions. But there was a sense of urgency in the voices of Sodo and Saria. So Link looked at Zelda, who didn't say anything. She just handed Link the Ocarina of Time.

Not asking any more questions, Link played the Minuet of Forest.

  
Chapter 56/Conclusion  


"Saria, come on."

"I'm not talking to you!"

Saria was angry. She didn't want to show it in front of Link, Malon, and Zelda. So she waited until they left. Only now was she learning of the consequences that would arise for leaving the temple for too long. But apparently, he knew the whole time. He had known since Nabooru told him about those consequences a month ago. She couldn't believe that Sodo kept this from her for so long.

"Saria…please…"

Saria turned around and glared a hole right into Sodo. "Just when were you planning to tell me this?! When Ganondorf was out and running around Hyrule?! What if it was too late?! This would have been my fault!!"

"Wait a minute!!" Sodo suddenly snapped. "Why am I getting blamed for this?! In a sense, this IS your fault!"

"What do you mean by that?" Saria asked angrily.

"You've been the Forest Sage for a little more than six years!" Sodo retorted. "Haven't you EVER asked what would happen if you ever left the temple for too long?!"

Saria wanted to have an answer to that…unfortunately, she didn't. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. This was something she should have already known.

"I guess I should have asked," Saria sighed. "Sodo, I'm sorry. I know you were only trying to help. I guess I really didn't want to face the fact that I could never leave the temple. I should have known that this stupid rule is there for a reason."

"I know it's tough," Sodo tried saying. "But that's why we all came here. I mean, we could have easily lived our lives on the run. It's not like any of the Hylians could have caught us. But when Link told us you could never leave the temple, we knew we couldn't let you go through that alone."

"You really felt that way?" Saria asked.

"Of course we did," Sodo nodded. "You're our friend. And besides, we're a Kokiri family. We know we can't do anything about this whole 'you can't leave the temple' thing. But we can make your life here a lot better."

"Thank you, Sodo," Saria smiled. "That means a lot to me."

She gave the peaceful boy a kiss and kept on walking towards the temple's courtyard. When she opened the door…she nearly screamed over what she saw.

"Saria?" Sodo asked. "What's…what…what happened here?!"

There was a large table set up…but there was food everywhere. It looked like remnants of a huge food fight. This would undoubtedly take days to clean up.

Saria closed her eyes. "Maybe I'm just hallucinating. If I open my eyes, it'll all go away." She opened her eyes and nothing changed.

"Nope, it's real," Sodo breathed. "Maybe we should sleep somewhere else tonight."

"Like where?" Saria asked cynically.

"Out front," Sodo said cheerfully. "It's a beautiful night. There's a full moon out."

"DON'T…say that word!" Saria growled. "I just want to forget about that."

"Come on, Saria," Sodo grinned. "You should be proud. I mean, if it wasn't for you, Hyrule would be a crater."

"What do you mean?" Saria asked, obviously not used to the concept of being a hero.

"Think about it," Sodo continued. "You were the one who went with Malon to find Link. It was your idea to go out to the graveyard. It was you who played the Oath to Order. Without any of those things, the world might have been destroyed. Face it, you're a hero."

Saria wasn't used to hearing that. It was always Link who was the hero…she even told him so all those years ago. But she knew she couldn't take all the credit for saving Hyrule from Majora's Mask.

"Well…it was a team effort."

  


**THE END**

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


End file.
